Second Life: Azriel
by Lolicon Bijak
Summary: Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.
1. Chapter 1

" _E-Engh...?"_

" _Jadi kau adalah Malaikat pertama yang bangun, hm? Kalau begitu, kaulah yang akan menyandang nama Azriel."_

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

Aku berjalan-jalan menyusuri tempat yang bernama Surga ini. Sejauh mataku memandang tak terlihat sedikitpun objek yang mencolok, kecuali sebuah danau besar yang berada di tengah-tengah tempat ini.

Mulai sekarang namaku adalah Azriel, malaikat pertama yang membuka mata di Surga. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tak terlalu mengerti kenapa Tuhan memberikan nama itu kepada malaikat yang pertama kali membuka mata, namun bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menentak kehendak-Nya.

Dikarenakan aku adalah yang pertama kali membuka mata, tentu saja aku masih sendiri di Surga ini. Tak ada siapapun selain diriku yang kini hanya bisa menatap wajah sendiri dengan air danau, dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang saat ada suara yang kudengar, dan ternyata yang kini berdiri di belakangku adalah malaikat perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai. "Aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan disini."

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping kiriku.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat kalau dia sedang tersenyum padaku. "Namaku Azriel, malaikat yang pertama kali terbangun."

"Wuoh, _sugoii_. Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Onii-sama 'kan mulai sekarang?"

Aku mendesah. Ternyata ada juga malaikat yang cerewet seperti ini, "Terserah kau saja."

 **[...]**

 **1 abad kemudian.**

Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Adam, makhluk hidup yang dinamai Manusia. Seluruh makhluk yang berada di Surga disuruh untuk merayakan hari kelahiran ini, namun kesepuluh malaikat yang dipanggil akan mendapatkan tugas mulai hari ini.

Aku diberi sebuah tugas untuk mencabut setiap nyawa makhluk hidup, aku bahkan terkejut dengan hal ini, terlebih dengan apa yang harus kucabut mulai sekarang, tidak ada makhluk fana di dunia ini, dan Bumi pun masih kosong tak berpenghuni. Mungkin aku harus menunggu sekali lagi.

Penyerahan tugas ini diwakilkan oleh malaikat perempuan yang dulu pernah mengajakku bicara. Aku tidak tahu namanya, dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu hal itu. Malaikat perempuan tersebut memberikan sebuah buku dengan sampul bertuliskan [Death Note], yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak nama yang masih belum berputar durasi waktu hidupnya. Namun ada satu yang sudah berjalan, waktu dari Adam.

Aku sempat bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Jika Adam berada di Surga, apa yang harus aku cabut darinya? Memang aku merasa sedikit bingung dengan hal ini, tapi ini adalah kehendak-Nya, jadi apa boleh buat.

Setelah penyerahan tugas telah selesai, aku kembali ke tempat perayaan hari kelahiran Adam. Namun saat aku sampai di sana, hanya ada satu malaikat yang duduk termenung di atas rerumputan. Aku mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat, dan ternyata itu adalah malaikat perempuan yang menyerahkan tugas dari Tuhan tadi.

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini?"

Malaikat perempuan itu menoleh ke arahku, "Ah, Onii-sama. Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian, dan sedang berpikir sesuatu juga."

Aku berhasil menemukan ekspresi kesedihan di balik senyum yang ia paksakan, "Kau tidak puas dengan apa yang ditugaskan Tuhan padamu?" saat aku bertanya sedimikian rupa, dia membalas dengan gelengan. "Lalu, apa?"

Malaikat perempuan ini menoleh padaku sambil memasang senyuman paksa itu, "Aku sedikit sedih saat tahu kalau kita semua akan saling terpisah nanti."

Aku mendengus. Ternyata hanya masalah sepele, "Kupikir tentang apa, ternyata hanya karena hal seperti ini. Dengar, kita adalah kesepuluh malaikat khusus yang sudah terpilih untuk menjadi pimpinan dari malaikat lain, kita nantinya menjalankan tugas khusus dari Tuhan, jadi harusnya kau bangga dengan hal itu. Tidak ada artinya kau bersedih untuk hal sepele dan tidak penting seperti itu."

Malaikat perempuan yang kulihat sekarang ini sepertinya sedang terkejut, terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya yang melebar. Namun itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya dia tersenyum lepas, "Benar juga, bodohnya aku sampai merasakan sedih saat kita akan berpisah nanti. Terima kasih telah mengajarkan hal ini padaku, Onii-sama!"

Aku mengarahkan tatapanku kembali ke depan saat malaikat perempuan ini tersenyum dengan menampakkan rentetan giginya, "Sudah tugasku."

 **One side POV end.**

 **[...]**

Sudah dua abad berselang setelah kelahiran Adam, dan kini Adam sudah dibuang ke Bumi karena melanggar larangan Tuhan untuk tidak memakan buah Persik Surga. Lalu ada juga kejadian dimana malaikat yang menentang perintah Tuhan dan kemudian dia jatuh dan akhirnya di tolak oleh Surga. Dan satu lagi yang lebih parah adalah dimana Setan telah bervolusi menjadi lebih kejam dari sebelumnya, dan Tuhan menamai setan yang berevolusi itu sebagai iblis.

Dalam dua abad terakhir, pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh malaikat setiap harinya semakin banyak. Bahkan pihak Surga mendengar kabar bahwa malaikat yang memberontak itu sudah memiliki perkumpulan sendiri di dunia bawah, berita ini kemudian masuk ke telinga _Maou_ yang sudah lebih dulu mendiami dunia bawah. Dan terjadilah peperangan dua kubu.

Namun sebenarnya bangsa iblis hanya melakukan hal itu sebagai kedok belaka, tanpa bangsa _datenshi_ sadari, jauh diantara mereka bangsa iblis telah menawan satu malaikat sebagai umpan peperangan. Dan setelah mendengar berita terbunuhnya tawanan itu, pihak Surga marah besar, dan pada akhirnya mereka setuju untuk memenuhi panggilan perang bangsa iblis.

Berita besar kaum akhirat ini sudah didengar oleh malaikat berambut putih keperakan yang saat ini menyamar sebagai seorang pejalan kaki di sebuah kota kerajaan. Saat melihat ada sebuah gang kecil di depannya, dia kemudian berjalan ke sana untuk menghindari perhatian publik. Dan setelah yakin sudah jauh dari jalanan umum, malaikat yang kini menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah kehitaman itu menghilang.

Dia muncul kembali di samping wanita yang tengah duduk sambil terus memegangi tangan ibunya yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Wanita tua itu sendiri kini juga balas menatap pandangan Azriel yang tertuju padanya.

"Apakah kau Sang Malaikat Maut?" tanya wanita tua itu, dan Azriel mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum meskipun tahu kalau ini adalah detik-detik terakhir ia bisa mengambil nafas, anaknya kini sudah menangis histeris saat mengetahui kalau ibunya sudah bertemu penghenti waktu kehidupannya.

"Ibu, jangan pergi!"

Wanita tua itu hanya memberikan senyuman kepada anaknya, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan cucu untuk Ibumu ini, sayang. Terima kasih sudah sabar merawat Ibumu yang sudah tua ini, dan terima kasih sudah memberikan arti hidup pada Ibu. Ibu sangat sayang padamu, jadi jagalah kesehatanmu dan teruslah bahagia dengan keluargamu dalam keadaan apapun. Ibu akan selalu mengawasimu, sayang. Dari Atas sana."

Azriel menutup matanya sejenak setelah wanita tua itu mengangguk padanya, kemudian dia mendekati wanita tua itu dan menyentuh keningnya pelan.

" **[** _ **Ruh**_ _ **é**_ **]"**

Dan akhirnya wanita tua itu terlelap dalam keabadian.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Ini adalah [Spin-off] kedua Second Life, yang mungkin akan membahas kehidupan... pokoknya ada di Summary.

Sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa alur fic ini berhubungan dengan [Spin-off] yang sebelumnya. Jadi pada singkatnya [Second Life: Azriel (Begin)] – [Second Life: MoT DxD] – [Second Life: Azriel (Before Civil War)].

Yah, intinya alur cerita fic ini bertumpu pada yang di atas.

Mungkin fic ini akan terus berlanjut, ya... meskipun UP-nya sedikit lama dan wordnya juga terkesan pendek. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Waktu luangnya memang ngaret dan sedikit.

 **[** _ **Ruh**_ _ **é**_ **]** disini artinya Kedamaian, sekedar informasi.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, sekedar mengingatkan bahwa fic ini tidak memiliki unsur APAPUN selain hanya IMAJINASI belaka. Jadi jangan menyerap hal-hal yang tidak perlu dari cerita ini, kalian hanya perlu menikmati dan menjadikannya sebagai hiburan, bukan PELAJARAN!

Okelah, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri. Salam Lolicon!


	2. Chapter 2

Sesosok pemuda berambut putih keperakan terlihat sedang berbaring di atas tanah lapang dengan rerumputan hijau yang berkibar saat angin berhembus. Mata merahnya kini terpaku pada langit biru yang ternodai oleh gumpalan awan yang bergerak perlahan, dia sudah tak bergerak dari sana selama lebih dari dua jam lamanya.

Namun saat konversi lingkaran sihir keemasan muncul di telinga kanannya, mata merah yang sedari tadi terpaku pada langit kini sudah bergerak ke arah kanan. Tak jelas siapa pengirim sihir komunikasi itu, karena saat dia menunggu beberapa saat tidak ada satupun sahutan suara yang terdengar.

"Jika tidak penting, mendinga –"

" _ONII-SAMA~!"_

Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit mendengar teriakan itu, dan pada akhirnya dia bangkit dari posisinya sambil menghela nafas. "Hah, Gabriel, tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Dan lagi, kenapa kau menghubungiku disaat keadaan sedang berada dalam kegentingan seperti ini?"

Hening beberapa saat.

" _Ha-Habisnya... aku 'kan kangen pada Onii-sama~"_

Azriel dapat membayangkan gambaran dari wajah Gabriel yang sedang merengut seperti anak kecil, "Lalu, adakah perkembangan lebih lanjut dari peperangan yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Hening lagi.

" _Hmph! Onii-sama jahat, kenapa sih selalu cuekin aku!? Padahal aku 'kan kangen pengen ngobrol, dasar malaikat tidak peka!"_

Azriel langsung memegangi keningnya dan menghela nafas. Dalam hati ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa sih Tuhan menciptakan malaikat cerewet seperti ini? Tentu saja nanti ia akan menuntut dalam hal ini.

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

Kepanikan kini terjadi di kalangan Surga, semua golongan malaikat sekarang mempersiapkan persenjataan dan semua keanggotaan yang mereka miliki. Selama berminggu-minggu mereka semua tak sedikitpun terdiam dalam mempersiapkan peperangan ini, terlebih lagi di kubu Surga sekarang ini kehilangan satu malaikat yang bisa mengembangkan potensi kemenangan.

Namun apadaya, itulah keputusan yang diambil oleh Azriel, dimana dia tidak akan ikut dalam peperangan jika Tuhan tidak memintanya. Malaikat yang meminta agar Azriel kembali dan memimpin jalannya perang adalah Michael, namun saat Azriel menolak mentah-mentah permintaan itu, Azriel kemudian memerintahkan agar Michael menjadi pemimpin pasukan.

Alasan sebenarnya Azriel memilih Michael adalah karena tak ingin repot berpikir lagi, dan untuk alasan kedua karena Azriel tak kenal sisa malaikat khusus yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sebenarnya ada bayangan Gabriel dalam kepalanya saat itu, tapi mengingat kalau dia adalah salah satu malaikat paling cerewet yang selalu bertindak seenak udelnya, jadi Azriel langsung membuang opsi Gabriel dalam kepalanya.

Sebenarnya peperangan tidak penting itu selalu menganggu pikiran Azriel, terlebih salah satu eksistensi sedang dipertaruhkan keberadaannya. Namun rencana yang dibertahukan oleh Tuhan tentang [Tiga Naga Takdir] saat ini lebih penting lagi, karena bagaimanapun nasib kehidupan dan kematian semuanya bergantung pada itu. Jadi sebelum para Naga itu menetas, dia harus mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu ia lakukan. Terlebih lagi dia masih belum tahu bagaimana ukuran kekuatan dari masing-masing ketiga Naga itu.

Dan masalah nomor tiganya adalah, dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu kapan adiknya akan keluar dari tabung itu. Memiliki adik adalah impian seorang kakak, apalagi jika adik itu imut, baik, polos, Loli, dan semua tipe Loli yang disukai Author laknat yang satu ini, itu merupakan sebuah anugerah yang diberikan oleh Tuhan (#Lolz).

Berdampingan dengan persiapan perang ini, semua tugas yang diemban oleh masing-masing malaikat kini tak lagi mereka kerjakan, melainkan sistem yang Tuhan ciptakanlah yang mengerjakan semua tugas mereka.

Karena itulah, Azriel kini tak perlu berpergian kesana-kemari untuk mencabut nyawa makhluk hidup yang semakin lama semakin memenuhi seisi Bumi, terlebih populasi manusia.

Pernah Azriel mencari tahu penyebab akan hal itu, dan setelah ia tahu jawabannya ia berpikir kalau manusia itu tak jauh beda dengan binatang jika nafsu sudah menguasai. Sejujurnya sih Azriel berpikir kalau perbuatan seperti itu sangatlah menjijikkan, namun bagaimana lagi, menghentikan mereka yang melakukan itu bukanlah tugasnya, dan itu juga merupakan kehendak mereka yang memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

Itulah yang namanya takdir.

 **[...]**

 **Underworld.**

"Sirzech!"

Pemuda bersurai merah yang mendengar panggilan itu segera menghentikan langkahnya. Diapun menoleh ke dalam ruangan yang salah satu pintunya tengah di buka oleh salah satu _maid_ , pemuda bernama Sirzech itu segera berjalan memasuki ruangan saat sosok yang memanggilnya menyuruhnya masuk.

"Apakah ada yang Anda inginkan dari saya, _Maou-sama?"_ sambil membungkuk hormat, Sirzech bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya ingin mengundangmu minum-minum atas kerja kerasmu selama mempersiapkan peperangan besar ini. Duduklah!"

Sirzech tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali membungkuk hormat, "Maafkan saya _Maou-sama_ , saya bukan bermaksud untuk menolak kehormatan yang Anda berikan, tapi saya masih ada pekerjaan agar semua persiapan kita sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah Anda susun."

"Hahaha, tidak perlu tegang seperti itu, kau juga harus banyak-banyak bersantai saat ini. Karena pada akhirnya, bangsa iblislah yang akan memenangkan peperangan tersebut. Jadi, duduklah dan minum-minum bersamaku! Atau kau ingin menikmati malam dingin ini dalam dekapan hangat wanita? Aku sudah mempersiapkannya tadi, suruh mereka masuk!"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, dan akhirnya _maid_ yang disuruh tadi kembali masuk dengan membawa beberapa gadis iblis yang penampilannya diubah semewah mungkin secara paksa.

"...Pilihlah yang kausuka!"

Sirzech menatap tajam satu-persatu gadis iblis, dan dari semua yang ia lihat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memasang wajah senang. Dalam hati Sirzech memberikan umpatan pada iblis tua di depannya ini, dan terlebih lagi dengan semua wewenang yang ia pakai secara frontal. Ia sangat tidak menyukai diplomasi yang dipegang oleh para _Maou_ saat ini.

Sirzech tersenyum lagi saat menatap Sang _Maou_ , "Maaf, bukannya saya lancang, sekali lagi saya harus menolak kehormatan yang Anda berikan. Karena dari semua yang Anda hadirkan kepada saya, mereka bukanlah tipe yang saya suka, maafkan saya." Sirzech membungkuk.

"Hahaha, apakah ini berarti sudah ada calon sebagai istrimu kelak? Kalau begitu, beritahukan padaku siapakah itu?"

Sirzech kembali berdiri tegak, "Saya tidak bermaksud lancang, namun saya tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Anda. Karena setelah peperangan ini berakhir, Anda akan tahu sendiri siapa yang menjadi pendamping hidup saya."

"Hahaha, menarik, menarik sekali. Berarti itu nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kejutan, heh? Baiklah kalau begitu, kuharap komandan tertinggi kita ini membawa pendamping hidup berwajah cantik."

"Bahkan, dia adalah sosok yang paling sempurna." Sirzech membungkuk. "Saya mohon pamit untuk mempersiapkan apapun yang kurang."

"Baik, pergilah!"

Selepas keluar dari ruangan itu, Sirzech langsung membuang ekspresi palsu yang ia pasang. Tak ada sedikitpun lengkungan di bibir tipisnya, "Grayfia," tiba-tiba muncul wanita berpakaian _maid_ di belakang Sirzech, "...Cepat hubungi Azriel-sama."

"Akan saya laksanakan."

Sirzech tak lagi menghiraukan Grayfia saat sosoknya sudah tak ia rasakan, dan dia terus berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya berada. _'Setelah mereka mati, akulah yang akan memimpin Negeri ini. Dan akan aku ubah kebijakan kejam Negeri ini, serta para pengikut Maou Satan saat ini.'_

' _...Aku bersumpah atas nama Gremory.'_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

A/N: Yah.. yang namanya ngarang cerita ya begini, biar jadi kompleks dan nyambung 'kan dibeginiin. Namanya juga ngarang 'kan? Wkwkwkwk... Lolz.

Chapter kali ini alurnya sudah melewati [Second Life: MoT DxD], jadi gak usah bingung lagi karena ini memang sudah masuk alur aslinya.

Dalam [Second Life: Azriel] ini, mungkin ada beberapa faktor yang akan menyangkut Light Novelnya. Mungkin gak semua scene, hanya beberapa sih.

Ada yang pernah buat fic tentang peperangan 3 kubu secara detil di fandom Indo? Mungkin jarang 'yak? Wkwkwkwkwk... mungkin fic ini bisa jadi penyegar mata Anda seperti produk bernama IN*TO. Namun kekurangan fic ini adalah jumlah word yang sedikit, karena itulah gak akan bisa jadi detil.

Oh, biar gak terlalu OOC, dalam Arc I ini MC (Main Character)-nya adalah Azriel dan Sirzech. Tapi selepas dari Arc I ini, MC-nya tetap Azriel.

...

Dari beberapa Review yang saya lihat, ada beberapa Reader yang kelihatannya belum tahu siapa Azriel ini. Terlebih ada yang nyolot kalau masukin cerita ini ke fandom ini cuma buat nyari Review? Hahaha, itumah tuduhan gak berdasar, cuma bikin ngakak mas.

Okelah, saya akan jelasin siapa sosok Azriel ini.

Azriel adalah OC yang memang saya buat khusus untuk Fanfic Second Life series ini, bukan dari Manga atau Anime manapun. Paham? Siip!  
tapi sayangnya, penampilannya memang dari gugel wkwkwkwk...

Penampakannya bisa dilihat di FB [Ancient Angelic].

Okelah sampai disini, karena kepanjangan Note bisa bikin serangan jantung, gangguan kehamilan, serta impotensi.

Salam Lolicon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebuah suara kunyahan tengah terdengar di pinggiran sungai yang kini memantulkan sinar kemerahan dari sang surya yang masih setia mengisi cahaya hari ini. Seakan tak sedikitpun memiliki masalah dari keheningan yang ada di taman itu, Azriel terus mengunyah apapun nama benda yang telah dibelinya hari ini dengan tenang.

Dan pada akhirnya dia harus berhenti meski makanan yang dipegangnya hanya tinggal seperempat sisanya, "Siapa? Dan mau apa kau?" bahkan tanpa melihatpun Azriel tahu kalau ada satu sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Saya adalah utu –"

"Duduklah di sini," Azriel menepuk-nepuk tanah berumput di samping kanannya, "Supaya aku bisa melihat wajahmu."

Grayfia terdiam sejenak karena tak mengerti akan sifat malaikat di depannya ini, dengan sedikit was-was akhirnya ia menurutinya. Setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya, Grayfia dengan sangat perlahan menoleh ke arah Azriel, dia mulai penasaran dengan wajah yang dimiliki oleh malaikat di sampingnya saat ini, karena beberapa hari lalu sebelum ia melaksanakan misi yang sudah direncanakan ini, Sirzech hanya memperingatkannya dengan berkata padanya; _Jangan sampai tergoda._

Wanita mana yang tidak penasaran jika kekasihnya sendiri sudah bilang seperti itu? Dan tentu saja Grayfia adalah salah satunya, karena insting kewanitaannya sekarang sudah mulai menggelitik perutnya.

"Tidak perlu was-was begitu untuk menatapku, aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan aku juga tidak melakukan itu hanya karena hal sepele."

Ucapan itu membuat Grayfia semakin berani, tak berselang sepuluh detik kedua mata iblis itu melebar perlahan. _'Tampan, bahkan setara dengan Sirzech-sama!'_

"Sudah puas?"

Grayfia tersentak. Segera ia alihkan kembali tatapannya, "Maafkan saya." Rona merah yang kini terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya sudah tidak bisa dia sembunyikan, ia sangat malu karena sudah terbuai oleh perasaannya saat sedang melakukan misi yang mempertaruhkan banyak jiwa seperti ini, mau ditaruh dimana muka ini seandainya Sirzech-sama melihatnya?

"Baiklah, kita mulai ke intinya." Azriel menoleh ke arah Grayfia dengan tangan kanan yang mulai terangkat perlahan, "Tatap aku."

"Eh!?"

"Tidak perlu takut, dan tetaplah diam." Tangan kanan itu akhirnya menyentuh kening Grayfia.

" **[** _ **òthis**_ **]"**

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan kedua makhluk berbeda spesies itu masih tetap terdiam mempertahankan posisi tubuh yang terlihat terlewat romantis jika dipandang publik. Namun pada akhirnya Azriel melepaskan tangan kanannya dari kening Grayfia saat apa yang dicarinya telah ia temukan.

"A-Apa yang –" baru saja Grayfia ini menyuarakan kekagetannya (serta kegugupannya juga), pada akhirnya ia kembali gagal saat satu jari telunjuk Azriel menempel di kedua bibirnya.

"Ssstt... tidakkah kau sadar kalau saat ini kita sedang diawasi?"

Grayfia terbelalak.

Azriel sedikit menekan jari telunjuknya saat Grayfia mulai dilanda kepanikan, "Jangan menoleh dan tetaplah terlihat seperti biasa." Azriel akhirnya melepaskan telunjuknya saat Grayfia mematuhi apa yang ia perintahkan, kemudian dia berbalik menatap kembali danau dan kini telunjuknya ia tempelkan ke tanah. "Sekarang ceritakan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sirzech, meskipun aku sudah tahu semua yang akan kau ucapkan."

Pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan tempo sedikit cepat itu hanya bisa membuat Grayfia sedikit ternganga, dia bahkan masih belum paham apa tujuan malaikat di sampingnya ini.

"...Cepatlah, itu untuk mengulur waktu."

Akhirnya Grayfia mulai bicara tentang rencana yang dimiliki oleh Sirzech, wanita iblis itu berbicara dengan formal seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dan dilihat darimanapun Azriel memang tidak menghiraukan penjelasan panjang dari Grayfia.

"...Dan begitulah, pada akhirnya Sirzech-sama yang akan menduduki tahta daripada _Meikai_."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya." Azriel tiba-tiba tersenyum, **"[** _ **Ō**_ _ **sirisc**_ **]"**

ARRGH!

ARRGH!

ARRGH!

Dalam posisinya, tubuh Grayfia langsung saja menegang saat mendengar teriakan itu. Dia takut, benar-benar takut dengan aura suci yang berada jauh darinya. Bahkan selama dia hidup, baru kali ini ada tekanan aura suci yang bisa membuatnya ketakutan, dan sampai menangis seperti ini.

Sesak, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesak, dirinya seperti sedang tercekik oleh sebuah tangan tak terlihat. Malaikat ini, malaikat di depannya ini memang bukan seperti makhluk lainnya. Tingkatan kekuatannya dengan Azriel memang berbeda jauh beberapa puluh level, jika diibaratkan dia hanyalah sesosok tikus kecil yang kini sedang ditatap oleh burung falcon. Dia tidak bisa melawan – ah, tidak. Bahkan lebih dari itu, dia tidak bisa berbicara di hadapannya. Pantas saja Sirzech-sama sangat menghormati malaikat ini, karena mungkin hanya dengan satu tekniknya saja seluruh _Meikai_ bisa kembali rata dengan tanah.

Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Oh, karena setelah ini kau akan terus bersamaku untuk sementara, boleh aku tahu namamu?" saat Azriel melihat wajah pucat Grayfia, dia baru sadar apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan 'ya?"

Ctik!

Grayfia langsung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam saat aura suci yang ia rasakan menghilang bersamaan suara jentikan jari Azriel. Beberapa saat setelah melewati sesi batuk dan terengah-engah, akhirnya Grayfia kembali normal. Wanita iblis itu cepat-cepat menatap Azriel.

"Nama saya Grayfia Lucifuge, Anda bisa memanggil saya Grayfia."

Azriel mendesah pelan, kemudian dia membaringkan tubuhnya saat cahaya senja sudah benar-benar menghilang. "Jangan bicara terlalu sopan padaku, kau adalah klien yang harus kulindungi sekarang, harusnya kau bersikap sedikit berkuasa."

"Maaf, saya tidak memiliki hak melakukan hal itu kepada Anda, meskipun saya menjadi klien sekalipun."

Azriel terdiam dan melirik, kemudian dia kembali menatap langit. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Grayfia tersentak. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia duga, "Menilik lagi siapa Anda, makhluk lain pasti juga akan berpikir seratus kali untuk melawan Anda."

Azriel tersenyum. "Namun sayangnya ada satu makhluk yang tak pernah berpikir seratus kali untuk melawanku," kemudian dia memejamkan mata, "Makhluk itu adalah kekasihmu."

Grayfia tercengang.

"Yah, untungnya saat itu aku memang sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa. Jadi, aku hanya membuatnya membatu di tempat itu selama tiga puluh enam jam."

Kali ini Grayfia tidak hanya tercengang, melainkan ternganga tidak percaya. Bahkan kekasihnya – yang merupakan komandan tertinggi di _Meikai_ – dibuat tidak bergerak selama tiga puluh enam jam? Makhluk di depannya ini memang sangat tidak rasional, pantas saja kekasihnya menganggap Azriel sebagai makhluk paling berbahaya yang pernah diciptakan.

"Azriel-sama, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Boleh saja."

Grayfia menunduk sedih, "Kenapa saya tidak boleh mendampingi Sirzech-sama dalam pemberontakan ini?"

"Jawabannya mudah," Azriel menunjuk perut Grayfia, "Karena dia ingin melindungi apa yang ada di dalam perutmu itu."

Kali ini Grayfia benar-benar terkejut.

"Oh, maaf saja jika aku tadi melihat memorimu secara berlebihan, bahkan aku juga sempat melihat memorimu saat berhubungan badan dengan kekasihmu..."

Hening sesaat.

"...Yah, meskipun aku tak terlalu peduli."

Grayfia menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menahan rasa malu – sampai-sampai rok seragamnyapun menjadi korban keganasan cengkraman kesepuluh jarinya. "A-Anda melihat se-semuanya?"

"Ya. Bahkan aku juga sempat melihat memori saat kau baru membuka mata di dunia ini, jujur saja itu sangat menyedihkan." Azriel tiba-tiba bangkit, "Baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat makan dan penginapan. Aku tahu dari tadi kau sudah menahan lapar."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Hm... serasa ada TIKUNGAN tajam disini #Lolz, _IYKWIM._

Hm, sekedar penjelasan. Sebenarnya malaikat itu tidak dianugerahi rasa lapar, jadi mereka tidak wajib makan. Tidak seperti iblis yang memiliki nafsu, malaikat juga tidak perlu tidur.

Azriel dalam fic ini mempunyai level kekuatan _Godlike_ , jadi tak perlu heran meskipun saat ia tengah diincar oleh bawahan _Maou_ (seperti tadi), dia seakan tidak peduli. Itulah alasan kenapa dia memiliki sebutan sebagai [Tangan Kiri Tuhan], karena yang bisa membunuhnya adalah Tuhan, Tiga Naga Takdir, tiga belas Longinus, serta Kiamat.

Oh, dalam cerita penuh karangan ini, saya membuat komplotan calon _Yondai Maou_ berencana memberontak terhadap para _Maou Satan._ Jadi pada akhirnya golongan Sirzech lah yang menjadi _Maou,_ seperti di LN.

Hubungan romansa Sirzech dan Grayfia memang sudah terjalin sebelum _Civil War_ berlangsung. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka, bahkan keluarga Gremory sendiri. Sirzech menyembunyikan hal ini lantaran ia berpikir kalau keselamatan Grayfia juga terancam, dan pada akhirnya nanti Sirzech baru akan menikah setelah ia diresmikan mejadi salah satu _Yondai Maou_.

Dan sebulan setelah nikah, dia langsung jadi seorang Bapak. Iyelah, kan Grayfia hamil juga sebelum perang akbar, jadi perhitungannya udah sedikit masuk akal. Kan _Civil War_ dengan _Satan Faction_ juga masuk hitungan, dan kupikir itu udah pas #Lolz.

Ringkasan di atas merupakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun bukan _spoiler_. Karena kehidupan Sirzech setelah perang akbar ini selesai tidak akan dibahas lagi dalam fic ini, dan supaya lebih jelas.

...

Oh, buat Reader yang terkadang terheran tentang kenapa fic ini dimasukkan ke fandom ini, dan kenapa gak ada unsur 'Naruto'-nya? Maka saya akan bertanya, sudahkah Anda membaca [Second Life] ? kalau belum, Anda bisa melihatnya di bagian bawah _stories_ yang saya buat. Ceritanya emang jelek sih, dan sekarang juga masih jelek #Lolz.

Namun **Keterkaitan** cerita ini dengan cerita [Second Life] yang asli masih sangat kental, dan lagi cerita ini ditujukan sebagai Penerang bagi Anda yang tersesat di dalam kegelapan (#Lolz).

Tapi jika [Unsur] yang Anda maksud itu adalah soal [Karakter], maka sepertinya saya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberi penjelasan.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bisa saja cerita ini menjadi sebuah _spoiler_ untuk cerita Second Life kedepan.

 _Spoiler everywhere._

Sampai disini saja, salam cinta untuk Dedek Shini yang akan muncul beberapa chapter kedepan.

 _Salam Lolicon._


	4. Chapter 4

Azriel tanpa ragu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya satu-persatu di depan Grayfia yang kini menatapnya intens, setelah hanya tersisa celana hitam yang menutupi pergelangan kakinya, tanpa segan ia langsung mengeluarkan kesepuluh pasang sayapnya yang bersinar keemasan layaknya malaikat lain.

"Terasa gerah sekali memakai semua pakaian itu." Azriel berbalik menatap Grayfia yang mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Grayfia menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja, apakah tidak apa-apa menunjukkan sosok kita sebenarnya di sini?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir soal itu," Azriel berjalan mendekati jendela, setelah ia sampai barulah ia menatap bulan purnama yang terang benderang. "Aku sudah meletakkan sebuah segel pada pintu masuk kamar ini, dan manusia tidak akan bisa melihat kita setelah menyentuh pintu itu."

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian seperti itu akhirnya Grayfia memberanikan diri mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna hitam dengan sihir miliknya, setelah selesai wanita iblis itu mengeluarkan keempat sayap iblis yang ia punya.

Sebelum benar-benar melelapkan mata untuk malam itu, untuk terakhir kalinya Grayfia menatap punggung bersayap Azriel. "Apakah Anda tidak tidur?"

Azriel mendesah. "Pada saat keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa tidur meskipun aku mau, karena pada dasarnya aku juga tidak diberkati untuk menikmati mimpi." Hening sejenak, "Lebih baik kau tidur, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menemui kekasihmu."

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Setelah _Maou_ mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada para anak buahnya yang tidak segera kembali dari tugasnya membuntutimu, satu-satunya target yang selanjutnya ia jadikan incaran adalah Sirzechs." Azriel berbalik menatap Grayfia yang nampak terkejut, "Para _Maou_ mungkin tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengendus apa rencana kalian, karena itulah aku ingin mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, bolehkah saya ikut?!" wanita iblis itu berniat berdiri, namun jawaban singkat Azriel segera menghentikannya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk mengajakmu, karena jika iya, rencana yang selama ini Sirzechs susun pasti akan berantakan." Azriel mendekati wanita iblis itu, kemudian menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Grayfia. "Meskipun kau adalah klienku, namun aku tidak wajib mengabulkan apa yang kauinginkan."

" **[** _ **Rett**_ _ **ō**_ **]"**

Dalam sekejab, setelah sinar keputihan muncul dari telunjuk Azriel, Grayfia langsung menutup mata. Wanita iblis yang memiliki rambut keperakan itu segera jatuh keempuknya dataran kasur berlapiskan sprei putih penginapan itu, tanpa berkata apapun Azriel segera membenarkan posisi Grayfia, dan kemudian memakaikan selimut ke badan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku."

 **[...]**

Sirzechs masih tenang menggarap laporan tertulis dalam ruangannya yang hanya mendapatkan penerangan dari lampu kecil yang berada di ujung meja kerjanya. Pria yang merupakan komandan tertinggi yang sekaligus keturunan dari keluarga ningrat Gremory itu tersentak kala tiba-tiba pintu masuk ruangannya terjerembab, menampilkan sosok _Moau_ yang mempunyai nama belakang Lucifer sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Sirzechs balas tersenyum.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Maou-sama?"_ Lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri dari kursinya.

Sang _Maou_ mendekati Sirzechs masih dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Terima kasih atas semua kerja kerasmu selama ini," Pria dengan tubuh sedikit subur itu sudah berada di seberang meja kerja Sirzechs, "Tapi kau harus berakhir sekarang."

Sirzechs terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada belasan sosok seperti penjagal berdiri mengelilinginya, belasan sosok tersebut langsung memakai sihir pengekang sebagai media pengikat Sirzechs supaya tidak berontak.

"Apa maksud semua ini, _Maou-sama?!"_

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi karena aku sudah tahu apa rencanamu, jebloskan dia ke ruang penyiksaan!"

Setelah tercetusnya perintah itu, belasan penjagal yang menutupi wajah sampai tubuhnya dengan jubah hitam menghilang. Sang _Maou_ kemudian berjalan keluar dengan diselingi tawa laknat seolah dia telah memenangkan sebuah pertempuran, "Hahaha, sekarang tinggal mencari kekasih bajingan itu, dan kemudian dia akan kujadikan sebagai budak seks pribadiku."

Pintu masuk ruangan itu tertutup dengan suara debam yang menggema dalam ruangan.

Keheningan meliputi ruangan itu, sampai sebuah decihan terdengar dari sosok yang tiba-tiba tampak dari sudut ruangan di samping pintu masuk.

"Dia benar-benar brengsek!" sosok yang mengumpat marah itu adalah Sirzechs, tapi kini dia ditemani oleh malaikat yang sangat ia hormati yang sudah mau membantunya dalam melaksanakan semua kudeta yang telah ia susun.

Azriel hanya menatap Sirzechs dalam diam. Yah, dirinya tidak peduli walau Sirzechs mulai berteriak-berteriak seperti orang gila, selama penghalang di ruangan ini tidak ia hilangkan, makhluk apapun dari luar tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya.

Seperti yang Azriel duga, _Maou_ memang bertindak cepat demi menanggulangi rencana ini. Jadi, setelah ia datang dan membuat Sirzechs kaget, cepat-cepat Azriel membuat sebuah tiruan dari teknik yang ia miliki untuk menggantikan posisi Sirzechs.

Sirzechs hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya saat sang _Maou_ sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau yang ia tangkap hanyalah hasil dari sebuah teknik, namun Azriel hanya sedikit mendengus sebagai tanggapan dari tatapan yang Sirzechs lontarkan.

 _Maou?_ Apa itu _Maou?_ Bagi Azriel, mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar setan kelas rendahan yang sok memiliki kekuatan, dan kemudian berlagak menjadi raja dari setan lain.

Menggelikan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memberikan umpatan kepada setan tua itu?" Azriel kini sudah duduk di kursi dimana tiruan Sirzechs duduk, malaikat yang memiliki julukan dari tangan kiri Tuhan itu menyangga pipinya pada tangan kanan yang ia tumpukan pada lengan kursi. Entah sudah berapa menit dia sudah mendengarkan umpatan _manis_ yang sudah Sirzechs lontarkan di posisi itu.

Sirzechs tersentak, kemudian dia menatap Azriel yang terlihat mulai kesal. "M-Maaf, saya hanya sedang emosi. Bolehkah saya tahu bagaimana keadaan Grayfia sekarang?"

Azriel menghela nafas, "Dia sekarang sedang tidur, kelelahan karena habis kuperkosa tadi."

Sebulir keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Sirzechs, "A-Anda... sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sirzechs sedikit berjengit saat Azirel membentak, pria berambut merah itu kemudian menunduk penuh penyesalan. "Maaf..." ucapnya dengan suara lirih seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menjalankan langkah selanjutnya." Azriel berdiri dari posisinya, "Kita akan pergi ke Grigori."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Alasan saya memasukkan fic ini ke rating M adalah karena mungkin ada beberapa kata yang terdengar sedikit kasar. Saya sebenarnya merasa tidak enak, karena mungkin ada pembaca yang memiliki umur di bawah standar pembuatan KTP.

Bagi pembaca yang merasa, mohon tidak menanamkan kata-kata kotor tersebut ke dalam pikiran.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	5. Chapter 5

Azazel, adalah malaikat yang memiliki penampilan seperti pria berumur tiga puluhan yang kini telah ditolak oleh Surga selamanya. Malaikat jatuh yang kini menduduki peringkat paling atas kaumnya ini adalah satu-satunya mantan asisten yang pernah Azriel terima, lalu semenjak dia jatuh itulah, Azazel mengundurkan diri dari jabatan asisten tersebut karena merasa malu menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan malaikat yang menduduki peringkat satu dari malaikat lain di Surga tersebut.

Padahal sebenarnya Azriel tidak terlalu peduli walau Azazel telah menjadi makhluk dengan spesies lain, karena dengan dia, Azriel bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan perasaan bahagia selagi Azazel menjadi pelayan yang disuruh untuk membeli berbagai macam icip-icip dari seluruh belahan dunia saat dirinya sibuk untuk mencabut nyawa manusia.

Dan kali ini, malaikat jatuh yang sedang dibahas sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mantan atasannya yang sedang bersidekap di samping pintu masuk kamar pribadinya, dan terus saja menggenjot tubuh makhluk yang berspesies sama sepertinya namun dengan gender yang berbeda.

"Hoi."

Tenggelam dalam lautan nafsu birahi, Azazel tidak sedikit menggubris panggilan yang ia kira hanya sebuah suara yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Membuat Azriel hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan wajah datar dan tak sedikitpun terpancar sebuah ketertarikan walau yang sedang ia tatap merupakan kegiatan yang memiliki julukan Surga Dunia.

Lain halnya dengan Sirzechs yang tak sedikitpun berkedip menyaksikan hal yang entah mengapa mengingatkannya akan beberapa bulan yang lalu ia lakukan tersebut, bahkan bagi seorang Komandan tertinggi sepertinya hal di depannya ini masih tetap bisa menggugah kembali hasrat yang ia miliki sebagai seorang pria, Sirzechs menahan dengan sekuat tenaga air liur yang siap menetes kapan saja, dan terlihat beberapa kali kalau ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Sebuah pekikan nyaring yang Azazel dengar dari lawan mainnya yang sukses membuatnya terheran, namun malaikat jatuh yang berpenampilan seperti pria yang baru dewasa tersebut segera menyadari kalau ada sosok lain yang kini sedang berdiri di belakangnya, terbukti jelas bahwa lawan mainnya yang kini tatapannya terpaku ke arah tersebut.

Azazel tahu, barang siapa yang masuk kemari tanpa atau dengan menimbulkan keributan, maka dia sudah meyakini kalau makhluk tersebut merupakan makhluk yang sangat superior. Dan semua itu terbukti jelas saat dia melepaskan 'adik kecil'nya yang sedang tegang dan berbalik, dia mendapati bahwa mantan atasan yang sangat-sangat ia hormati kini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedingin gletser.

"A-Azriel-sama...?!"

Azriel sama sekali tak merubah raut wajahnya yang datar. Dia berjalan ke arah pinggiran kasur dan dengan tenang duduk di sana sembari menatap kedua makhuk yang sudah bertelanjang diri, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Azazel?"

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

Malaikat jatuh yang memiliki gender berbeda dengan tiga makhluk lainnya yang berada di kamar itu sebenarnya ingin sekali mengusir sosok yang telah lancang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan petinggi kaumnya, namun semua itu ia indahkan setelah melihat kalau pria yang beberapa menit tadi sedang menggoyang tubuhnya kini sedang terkejut bukan buatan.

Pasalnya, siapapun malaikat tampan yang dipanggil dengan nama Azriel ini bukanlah seperti malaikat pada umumnya. Meskipun sekilas terlihat sama, namun ada perbedaan dengan jumlah sayapnya yang terlihat terlalu berlebihan.

Menunjukkan sebuah kebenaran kalau level malaikat ini sangat berbahaya.

"Ka-Kabarku, baik kok." Setelah menjawab dengan sedemikian rupa, Azazel kemudian terkekeh sembari mengusap belakang kepalanya. Kebiasaan Azazel ketika dia gugup, bahkan kegugupannya membuat apa yang tadi berdiri tegak kini sudah menciut ke ukuran semula.

Azriel tak menggubris kembali, tatapannya kemudian teralih kepada malaikat jatuh yang kini dengan perlahan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi seluk beluk tubuhnya.

Dia sedikit berjengit saat Azriel terlalu lama menatapnya dengan kilatan mata yang tak bisa diartikan, namun dia bisa kembali bernafas normal ketika pandangan Azriel jatuh kepada Azazel kembali.

"Ternyata kebiasaan burukmu masih saja sama," Ingin Azriel mendengus saat Azazel kembali terkekeh, "Padahal perang sudah hampir pecah, tapi sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkannya."

Wajah Azazel tiba-tiba saja hilang warnanya saat ia kembali harus diingatkan tentang perang yang akan terjadi. Apa yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu merupakan sebuah pengalihan agar dirinya bisa melupakan sejenak tentang perang itu, namun kenyataan memang terasa sangat menyakitkan, bahkan tak lagi bisa ia sangkal.

Rasa bersalah membuat Azazel menunduk, "Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat lain?" untuk terakhir kalinya Azazel menatap malaikat jatuh dengan gender perempuan itu, "Kau boleh pulang."

...

Ketiga pria yang masing-masing berbeda spesies yang tadi sempat sedikit berdebat di dalam kamar, kini sedang berjalan di koridor sepi mansion milik Azazel. Beberapa kali mereka lihat kalau maid yang bekerja di sana terkejut karena melihat penampakan seonggok malaikat yang sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan wujudnya di teritori malaikat jatuh ini, namun mereka segera membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum pada akhirnya membuntuti ketiga pria itu.

Deretan panjang malaikat jatuh yang memakai seragam pelayan, kini berbaris di belakang kursi ruangan kerja majikan mereka. Namun seketika mereka dibuat terkejut karena alih-alih Azazel, yang duduk di kursi itu adalah makhluk suci yang saat ini sedang mereka waspadai.

"Semuanya, tetap diam di posisi kalian!" Azazel memberi perintah kepada para pelayannya. Dia khawatir, karena satu kali melakukan kesalahan, keberadaan mereka akan segera dihapuskan. Lenyap tak bersisa.

"Baiklah," Azriel mengubah posisinya dengan bersandar di punggung kursi dan melipat kakinya selayaknya bos yang paling berkuasa, "Aku akan memulai dengan sesi bertanya, silahkan kalau begitu."

"Azriel-sama," Sirzechs mengangkat satu tangannya, "Bukannya rencana kita hanyalah menyingkirkan jajaran _Maou_ saat ini?"

"Bukan, itu bukan rencana kita, itu adalah rencanamu. Aku hanya setuju untuk membantumu, karena kau menawarkan sebuah gencatan senjata setelah kau resmi menjadi seorang _Maou._ " Azriel menghela nafas sejenak, "Jika kita berbicara tentang rencana, perlu kalian ketahui kalau rencanaku adalah untuk menjaga keseimbangan populasi antara tiga kubu akhirat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Soal perang, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik selama Tuhan tidak memintaku untuk ikut."

"Azriel-sama," kali ini Azazel yang mengangkat tangan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda datang kemari?"

Tatapan malaikat itu kini beralih ke Azazel, "Aku datang kesini bertujuan untuk menanyakan tentang persiapanmu pasca perang terjadi. Kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau dari tiga kaum akhirat, jumlah populasi malaikat jatuhlah yang paling sedikit. Karena itulah, aku memintamu agar selama perang berlangsung, jangan paksa para prajuritmu untuk maju teratur. Itu hanya akan membuat kelompokmu menjadi incaran empuk bagi kedua kubu lain, kuharap kaupaham."

"T-Tapi, dengan kekuatan suci kami –"

"Apa kaulupa dengan 72 keturunan murni?" Azriel melirik sejenak ke arah Sirzechs sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Azazel, "Yah, mungkin beberapa diantaranya ada yang ikut membelot, tapi tetap saja kekuatan suci tak terlalu berpengaruh pada mereka." Melihat kalau Azazel kembali ingin menyela, cepat-cepat Azriel melanjutkan. "Memangnya siapa yang bisa menjadi kepala pasukan kalau bukan kau sendiri, Kokabiel, dan Barakiel? Apa kau masih punya ujung tombak lain yang belum aku sebut?"

Dengan berat hati, Azazel menggeleng.

Azriel kembali menghela nafas, "Ingat, Azazel. Menang bukanlah segalanya, karena yang bertahan hidup, itulah yang menang."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

.

A/N: Cerita ini memiliki rating M, oke? Jangan terlalu kaget bila menemukan scene intim seperti di awal cerita, namun perlu kalian ketahui kalau saya tidak akan membuat cerita porno, dan ini masih tetap berpusat pada _Adventure_.

...

Sedikit penjelasan.

AZRIEL di cerita ini adalah OC buatan LOLICON BIJAK, dan NARUTO tetap NARUTO, bukan AZRIEL yang menyamar jadi NARUTO! (ini review memang _absurd_ ).

Paham sampai di sini?

'-')b Siip~

Kalau masih ada yang bertanya tentang Naruto, mending tekan tombol [back] di layar masing-masing.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	6. Chapter 6

Grayfia merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam tidurnya karena sinar yang masuk ke dalam retina dan menembus kelopak matanya, membuatnya dengan terpaksa terbangun dari tidurnya yang semula lelap tak bersuara.

Wanita iblis itu beberapa kali mengucek kedua matanya secara bergantian, sebelum pada akhirnya kegiatan itu terhenti dan dia kini terpaku saat melihat sosok malaikat yang menikmati setiap hembusan angin dari jendela tempat di mana dia menyangga kedua tangannya.

Angin yang berhembus mengibarkan rambut keperakan serta bulu pada sayap miliknya, membuat pesona serta karisma yang ada pada malaikat tersebut semakin terpancar kuat, dan hal itu membuat Grayfia yang tanpa sadar kini terperangah.

Merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikan, Azriel yang tetap memasang wajah datar seperti tembok porselen menoleh, mendapati bahwa yang tadi terus memperhatikannya adalah kliennya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata?"

Ada suara gelembung meletus dalam benak Grayfia, berbarengan dengan kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Wanita iblis itu langsung salah tingkah, ia alihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil terkekeh gugup. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Azriel mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" seusai bertanya, Azriel tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah keberadaan yang masih dalam jangkauan sensornya. Sejenak, mata yang memiliki iris berwarna merah itu melebar, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali seperti semula.

Grayfia tersenyum dan berniat menjawab, namun pada akhirnya senyuman itu menghilang ketika melihat Azriel mendekatinya dengan memasang sorot mata setajam elang. Tanpa suatu alasan pasti, tiba-tiba saja malaikat yang memiliki wajah tampan rupawan itu menyodorkan sehelai bulu emas yang ia cabut dari sayapnya, dan dengan kebingungan yang kini melanda, Grayfia menerima bulu tersebut sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap Azriel untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Mandilah, ganti baju, dan berdandanlah. Aku harus menemui seseorang yang harus kuberi jitakan nantinya," jeda sejenak, "Dan terus bawa bulu itu kemanapun kaupergi."

Mendapatkan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Grayfia, tanpa babibu lagi Azriel langsung menghilang dengan teleportasinya.

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

Azriel muncul di sebuah gang kecil di mana dua bangunan besar berada di kedua sisinya. Beberapa meter di depan tampak warga yang berlalu lalang di jalan utama kota, memenuhi jalan kehidupan masing-masing.

Malaikat yang memiliki rambut putih keperakan tersebut kini sudah menyembunyikan sayap yang ia miliki, membaur untuk menemukan keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, namun terlalu sering membuatnya kesal.

Kepala Azriel terus melongok ke kanan ke kiri, sebelum apa yang ia cari kini sedang berjongkok di depan seorang penjual dengan memakai jubah berwarna krim sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubah yang ia pakai.

Tatapan datar yang tadi mendominasi kini berubah kesal, dengan langkah mantap Azriel mendatangi sosok berjubah itu. "Gabriel," Azriel memanggil setelah berada tepat di samping sosok itu, ia dapat melihat sebuah gestur berjengit saat ia menyerukan nama itu.

Gabriel kemudian menoleh, dia membuka tudung yang masih menutupi kepalanya sembari terkekeh seperti orang yang tidak punya salah. "Onii-sama...? Selamat pagi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Urat-urat kekesalan begitu saja mencuat di pelipis Azriel, dengan kasar malaikat yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan kakak itu menarik salah satu lengan Gabriel, sebelum pada akhirnya dia menyeret malaikat pirang yang sedang mengaduh-aduh ke gang kecil di mana ia tadi muncul.

Setelah menghilang, Azriel kembali muncul di kamar yang sedang ia sewa. Malaikat dengan gender laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan Gabriel, membuat malaikat pirang yang memiliki wajah seperti remaja yang berumur tujuh belasan itu meringis.

Namun wajah kesakitan itu tiba-tiba berganti dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan dan kedua alis yang saling bertautan, dimana itu adalah ekspresi cemberut andalan Gabriel. "Onii-sama, kau jahat sekali sih?"

Ekspresi imut itu tiba-tiba lenyap seperti di telan bumi saat sang pemilik melihat kalau lawan bicaranya memasang wajah penuh kekesalan, membuat Gabriel –yang terkenal karena pantang takut pada apapun– sukses menelan ludah.

"E-Em... anu..."

"Gabriel..." Azriel menggeram. "Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?"

Sebulir keringat dingin sukses meluncur dari pelipis Gabriel. Malaikat pirang itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, memikirkan sebuah alasan agar dirinya bisa lolos dari keadaan ini. Dan kesempatan itupun datang, adalah pintu masuk kamar yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka, dimana di sana menampakkan seorang wanita berambut keperakan yang badannya kini hanya tertutupi oleh balutan handuk.

"A-A-A..." Gabriel hanya bisa mangap-mangap dengan mata melebar sembari menunjuk ke arah wanita itu, membuat Azriel mengikuti arah telunjuk malaikat pirang itu.

"Oh."

Kali ini giliran Gabriel yang menggeram, "Cuma, 'Oh'?! Onii-sama, kau selingkuh dengan wanita ini diam-diam selama aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perang yang akan terjadi?! Ternyata sebegitu teganya kau mengkhianati perasaanku?! Onii-sama, kau jahat!"

Dituduh dengan sebegitu hebatnya membuat Azriel hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang membuat dirinya dimarahi, dan dipikir-pikir lagi, bukannya yang tadi ingin marah itu dirinya, kenapa sekarang malah terbalik?

Namun sebuah colekan di lengan kanannya membuat Azriel menghentikan spekulasi yang bahkan tak mendapatkan jawaban, saat Azriel menoleh, dia mendapati bahwa Grayfia juga menatapnya. Wanita iblis itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah depan, melihat Gabriel yang masih setia bersungut-sungut ria.

"Azriel-sama, siapa gadis ini?"

Tatapan Azriel kini juga beralih ke arah Gabriel, "Dia, adalah malaikat paling cerewet. Dan namanya adalah Gabriel."

Gabriel hanya bisa mangap-mangap lagi ketika dirinya disebut sebagai 'malaikat paling cerewet', namun hal itu hanya bertahan sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya dia merengut kesal, menggembungkan pipi, kemudian berbalik membelakangi kedua sosok lainnya. "ONII-SAMA JAHAT! BODO!"

Grayfia hanya bisa terperangah dalam ketidakpercayaan, bahwasanya dia baru tahu kalau ada makhluk yang berani menuduh, memarahi, meneriaki, serta mencaci malaikat yang bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tunduk dibuatnya. Entah dirinya ini harus membenci atau mengagumi malaikat dengan sifat kekanakan yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

Namun berbeda dengan Azriel yang kini harus menghela nafas, meladeni tingkah malaikat yang satu ini benar-benar merepotkan, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya harus memutar akal agar kekesalan malaikat itu hilang.

Dan kali ini dia akan melakukannya lagi, "Gabriel." Azriel kini berdiri tepat di sisi kiri malaikat pirang itu, dengan sedikit kasar dia memutar tubuh Gabriel supaya tepat berhadapan dengannya. Tanpa ancang-ancang lagi, Azriel segera...

Cupp!

...mencium kening berponi Gabriel. Membuat malaikat pirang itu yang pada awalnya hanya diam terpaku, kemudian terperangah, lalu tercengang dengan mulut ternganga, dan pada akhirnya dia berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Wkwkwkwk, ternyata gak sia-sia Gabriel ngambek, akhirnya dapet cium juga hahahaha.

Dalam cerita ini, pair dari Azriel adalah Gabriel, tanpa berlebihan maksudnya.

...

Sedikit penjelasan tentang profil Azriel.

-Nama: Azriel (kalau di wiki pasti namanya Azrael, namun biar lebih enak pakai nama itu)

-Status: Malaikat (bebas)

-Julukan: _The Left Hand of God_ (Tangan Kiri Tuhan), _Insurer Destiny_ (Penanggung Takdir)

-Level kekuatan: _Godlike_

-Penampilan: Memiliki rambut putih dan mata beriris merah, kulit putih pucat serta mempunyai sepuluh pasang sayap

-Sifat: Kebanyakan selalu tidak peduli, cuek, dan terlalu emosional (jika dengan Gabriel)

...

Oke, sekarang saya akan membahas review yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibicarakan.

Perlu anda sekalian ketahui kalau saya selalu memberikan peringatan (Warning) di antara Judul dan Summary. Oke, saya akan bertanya, apakah anda sudah membaca peringatan yang saya berikan? Jika sudah, anda jangan terlalu bodoh untuk meminta sesuatu yang sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi sebuah peringatan.

Kemudian yang kedua, yang paling sering dipertanyakan. "Kenapa kalau gak ada unsur Naruto, dimasukin fandom ini?"

Saya akan berikan sebuah penjelasan, fic/cerita yang saya buat dengan judul [Second Life] ini merupakan sebuah cerita berseri pada jamannya (bahkan sampai saat ini). [Second Life (seri pertama)] dan [Second Life: The Way of Dragon (masih TBC)] memakai MC Naruto yang di dalam kedua cerita tersebut telah banyak bermunculan OC sebagai pelengkap cerita.

Dan karakter Azriel ini, baru muncul pada chapter 24 Second Life (sesi pertama) yang dimana di cerita tersebut selesai dalam 28 chapter yang memiliki jumlah kata 89,999 dengan review sebanyak 808 buah.

Dari penjelasan di atas, Anda dapat menyimpulkan sendiri, apakah nanti unsur Naruto itu ada atau gak ada di cerita ini?

...

Jika kurang berkenan, saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	7. Chapter 7

Kesunyian kini sedang melanda sebuah kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat tiga sosok yang salah satunya memiliki perwujudan spesies lain. Ketiga sosok itu kini saling duduk berdampingan-dampingan di pinggiran kasur, dan salah satunya kini sedang memeluk erat lengan dari satu-satunya makhluk bergender laki-laki di sana.

"Gabriel, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sosok yang diseru terlihat tidak peduli, dan terus saja tersenyum. "Lalu?"

Azriel terdiam. Kemudian dia alihkan tatapannya ke arah kanan, dimana di samping kanannya ada Grayfia yang ternyata juga balas menatapnya. Kedua makhluk itu saling tatap sejenak, sebelum pada akhirnya Grayfia mengangkat kedua bahunya, membuat Azriel menghela nafas.

"Oh, benar juga, aku belum sempat memberi jitakan."

Tepat setelah mendengar hal itu, cepat-cepat Gabriel melepaskan pagutannya pada lengan kiri Azriel. Gadis malaikat itu segera menyeret tubuhnya ke ujung ranjang, tempat kini dimana dia meringkuk dan memasang wajah penuh ketakutan.

Saat Azriel menoleh ke arah gadis itu, dia melihat kalau saat ini Gabriel sedang mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, seperti seorang gadis yang ingin diperkosa.

"J-Jangan, Onii-sama."

Azriel terdiam. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau dirinya seperti menjadi penjahat di sini, hei dia ini malaikat, makhluk suci yang bernaung di Surga. Lalu kenapa dia kini diperlakukan seperti om-om pedopil? Setua itukah dia?

Saat Azriel mengalikan pandangannya ke arah Grayfia, wanita iblis itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain sembari mengedikkan bahu.

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)**

"Gabriel, perkenalkan ini adalah klienku, namanya adalah Grayfia."

Dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk, Gabriel menjabat tangan Grayfia dengan setengah hati. Namun wanita iblis dengan rambut keperakan itu tetap memasang wajah khas boneka miliknya, membuat sebuah urat kecil mencuat di pelipis Gabriel.

"Salam kenal, Grayfia-san."

"Mohon bantuannya, Gabriel-sama."

Kedua makhluk berbeda spesies yang memiliki gender sama itu terus saja menjabat tangan, sampai-sampai aura kehitaman menguar di sekeliling tubuh Gabriel. Namun aura negatif itu segera pudar saat sebuah bogeman tangan mendarat tepat di puncak kepala gadis malaikat itu, Gabriel pun meringis, ia gosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada daerah kepalanya yang kini terdapat benjolan.

Gabriel mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang pemilik tangan, yang dimana tidak terdapat sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya. "Onii-sama, kenapa kau menjitakku sih?" wajah Gabriel kini memelas, memberi tanda agar malaikat yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Onii-sama' itu memberi perhatian.

Namun, apa yang didapat gadis itu malah wajah yang masih tak memiliki sebuah ekspresi. "Apa kau tak ingin menjadi malaikat lagi setelah banyak mengeluarkan aura negatif seperti itu? Jika iya, itu terserah padamu."

Gabriel langsung memanyunkan bibirnya sembari membuang muka, membuat Azriel hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Malaikat yang memiliki julukan Tangan Kiri Tuhan itu kemudian duduk di pinggiran kasur, menatap kedua makhluk yang memiliki gender berbeda darinya dengan sorot mata yang menajam. "Jadi, apa kau ada perlu sampai kaudatang ke sini, Gabriel?"

Gabriel menggeleng. "Aku hanya disuruh oleh Michael-niisama untuk menyampaikan permohonan kepadamu, apakah Onii-sama memang tidak berniat untuk ikut terjun ke dalam pertempuran nanti?"

Kedua sepasang mata yang berbeda warna irisnya tersebut terus saling melempar sorotan, sampai pada akhirnya iris merah Azriel tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya. "Sudah kubilang, jika Tuhan tidak menyuruhku untuk ikut, maka aku tidak akan ikut." Malaikat dengan gender laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Perlu kau ketahui, memusnahkan kedua ras itu adalah perkara mudah, namun menilik semua itu, aku adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Gabriel harus dipaksa untuk membuang jauh-jauh wajah seriusnya yang kini sudah digantikan dengan senyuman yang teramat manis. "Baiklah, jika Onii-sama sudah berkata seperti itu, apa boleh buat? Namun selepas itu..." senyuman manis itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian, "...Aku sangat merindukanmu, Onii-sama!" gadis malaikat itu tiba-tiba saja merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berniat meloncat ke arah Azriel, sembari memanyunkan bibirnya meminta cium.

Namun bibir manyun itu berhenti memotong jarak ketika sebuah telapak tangan kini meraup wajah sang pemilik, membuat Azriel yang kini sudah membuka kedua matanya mendengus.

"Anu, Azriel-sama, bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" mendapatkan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban, Grayfia melanjutkan. "Apakah Anda benar-benar pergi ke _Meikai_ kemarin? Jika iya, bagaimana keadaan Sirzechs-sama?"

Sebelum menjawab, Azriel terlebih dahulu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada wajah Gabriel, dan membuat gadis malaikat itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam seperti orang yang kena asma.

"Sejujurnya, keadaannya sangat buruk, andai aku tidak datang dia pasti sudah terus berteriak karena menerima siksaan."

Mata Grayfia terbelalak, "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?!"

Satu tangan Azriel letakkan pada bahu Grayfia, "Tenanglah, kini dia sudah bisa melanjutkan rencana yang sudah ia susun."

 **[...]**

 **-** _ **Underworld-**_

Seorang prajurit dengan sebuah tombak besi di tangannya mendekati salah satu prajurit lain yang berdiri tepat di samping sebuah pintu masuk.

"Giliranmu istirahat." Ujar prajurit yang baru datang tersebut, dan dia mendapatkan sebuah seringaian sebagai tanggapan.

"Kau pasti akan terus tersenyum ketika mendengar teriakan nista dari penghianat itu." Prajurit yang tadi berjaga itupun pergi, tak menyadari bahwa prajurit yang menggantikannya sedang tersenyum di balik helm besinya.

Prajurit yang kini sedang berjaga itu sebenarnya adalah Sirzechs, dengan gaya rambut, warna rambut, dan warna iris mata yang baru. Dengan ilusi yang dibuat oleh Azriel pada wajahnya, dia tidak sedikitpun dicurigai sebagai prajurit, dan dia bisa dengan perlahan menjalankan operasi melengserkan jajaran _Maou_ yang saat ini menduduki singgah sana raja.

Arrgh~!

Lolongan dari ruang penyiksaan ia dengar, dan atas bodohnya ketidaktahuan para penjagal itu membuat Sirzechs tersenyum. Sungguh, dirinya benar-benar terhibur sekarang, melihat bagaimana tidak becusnya para bawahan _Maou_ yang bahkan tidak menyadari kalau yang mereka siksa merupakan sebuah replika yang terbuat dari sebuah teknik.

Sekeras apapun kau menyiksanya, sehebat apapun kau membunuhnya, tetap saja itu adalah raga tanpa nyawa, yang bisa terus berteriak, melolong, dan juga berdarah-darah, namun tidak akan pernah bisa menghilang selama orang yang membuat tidak berkehendak demikian.

Jujur saja, jika Sirzechs yang berada di sisi mereka, mungkin saja kebodohan dan ketidaktahuan yang mereka alami juga menimpanya. Bagaimana tidak, dari semua sudut raga, aura kehidupan, serta aura yang menandakan kalau dirinya adalah ras iblis, semuanya dengan sempurna di _copy_ dalam satu kedipan mata. Membuat dirinya yang sebenarnya menjadi seorang buronan, kini bebas berkeliaran seperti anjing liar, yang perlahan-lahan akan menjatuhkan singa yang kini menduduki puncak rantai makanan.

Arrgh~!

Teriakan itu kembali terdengar.

Dan senyuman Sirzehcs kian melebar.

 **[...]**

"...Jadi, seperti itulah. Kini Sirzechs sedang bersenang-senang di dalam sebuah kerajaan, sambil menikmati bagaimana indahnya suara lolongan kloning yang kubuat."

Grayfia hanya bisa terperangah mendengar penjelasan santai dari malaikat yang paling menakjubkan yang baru ia temui ini.

"Onii-sama, bisakah kaubuatkan aku sebuah kloningan dari dirimu?" Gabriel kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, bertujuan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kini berada di benaknya. "Supaya aku bisa memelukmu selamanya."

Andai Azriel tidak mengenal Gabriel sejak lama, dia pasti sudah mengira kalau gadis malaikat itu memang sudah benar-benar gila. Azriel menghela nafas, entah sudah yang berapa kali hari ini. "Gabriel, kau harus segera kembali ke Surga. Kau harus ikut membantu mempersiapkan apapun yang kurang di sana, jika kau terlalu lama pergi Michael pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

...

Di sisi lain, Michael bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ahh, untung Gabriel pergi, jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan apapun dengan lebih cepat."

...

Azriel melirik ke arah lain, '...Tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau Michael tidak membutuhkan Gabriel di sana.'

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Gabriel tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa lagi, Onii-sama."

 **[...]**

Dalam keheningan kamar ini, Grayfia bahkan tak bisa membuka suaranya saat melihat keadaan malaikat yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita iblis itu bahkan tak bisa menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan malaikat yang memiliki julukan Tangan Kiri Tuhan tersebut sekarang, di setiap sudut sorot matanya kini hanya ada sebuah kekelaman dan kekosongan, tak sedikitpun menggambarkan kalau dirinya adalah seorang malaikat.

Perang Besar telah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, kegugupan Grayfia akan keselamatan kekasihnya menjadi sebuah taruhan. Namun semua itu musnah ketika sebuah konversi sihir komunikasi tiba-tiba saja muncul pada salah satu telinga malaikat yang menunggu kabar selesainya perang tersebut, memberikan sebuah berita yang bahkan bisa menggoyahkan hati dingin malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga, berita yang bahkan merubah ekspresi datar nan dingin yang kini menjadi lebih kelam.

" _Onii-sama! Tuhan telah..."_

Bahkan Grayfia masih dapat mendengar kalimat itu dalam kepalanya, terngiang-ngiang bagai trauma paling menyakitkan yang kini sudah membekas dalam hatinya. Grayfia dapat melihat tubuh yang mengeras saat berita itu baru saja sampai, ia tahu kalau Azriel juga pasti merasakan shock yang bahkan bisa mengguncang setiap inci relung hatinya.

Kini malaikat itu sedang terpaku, berdiam diri sambil menatap kosong salah satu sudut dinding yang bahkan tak berhiaskan apa-apa. "Grayfia... tolong katakan kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi."

Grayfia membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk menjawab. Namun semua itu ia hentikan tatkala dirinya melihat kalau kedua mata merah malaikat di sampingnya ini sudah bercucuran air mata. Grayfia mengerti betul bagaimana rasa sakit hati jika ditinggalkan seseorang yang berharga, dan kehilangan Tuhan ini sama seperti kehilangan sosok Ayah bagi malaikat dengan nama Azriel ini.

Namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal sebuah kenyataan, semuanya sudah terlanjur, semuanya sudah terjadi. "Semua ini... bukanlah sebuah mimpi."

Dan pada detik itu juga, Grayfia harus dibuat meringis ketika tubuhnya terpental dengan keras dan menghantam dinding di bawah jendela.

"HAAAAHH...!"

Dengan takut Grayfia melihat kalau sosok Azriel yang kini mencengkram rambut dengan kedua tangannya dengan sangat hebat, malaikat itu terus berteriak dan terus meledakkan energi suci yang membuat nafasnya kini tercekat. Namun selepas itu, Grayfia merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat saat melihat bagaimana raut wajah malaikat yang sudah beberapa hari menjadi penjaganya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat bahwa sekuat apapun, sehebat apapun malaikat yang bahkan jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresinya itu, hatinya tetaplah suci, seperti hati malaikat lain.

Rapuh dan mudah sekali hancur.

Jujur saja, Grayfia masih lebih suka melihat wajah tampan itu menjadi datar daripada seperti sekarang. Dan biarpun kini kulitnya terasa seperti terbakar, dia masih tetap nekat meraup kepala tertunduk itu dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

Grayfia bisa sedikit tersenyum ketika apa yang ia lakukan meraup sebuah hasil dimana kini getaran di tubuh malaikat yang sudah berkenan menjadi penjaganya itu kian berkurang. Mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi itu selama kurang dari dua menit, ketika pada akhirnya kepala Azriel bergerak dan dengan reflek Grayfia melepaskannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling tatap, sebelum akhirnya tubuh Grayfia mengeras saat bibir milik Azriel menyentuh keningnya yang tertutupi oleh poni.

"Terima kasih."

Grayfia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat untuk memproses apa yang baru saja ia timpa, tak menghiraukan Azriel yang kini sudah berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya. Masih dengar pikiran yang berkecamuk, Grayfia akhirnya menatap malaikat yang tiba-tiba sudah memakai armor bertempurnya yang semakin membuat karismanya sebagai seorang malaikat terkuat terpancar.

"Grayfia, aku akan pergi ke medan pertempuran."

 **[...]**

Semua yang kini berada di medan perang terdiam melihat bagaimana Sang Pencipta lenyap tak bersisa, hanya menyisahkan dua benda yang dimana itu adalah perwujudan dari dua Naga Surgawi yang tadi datang merusuh. Namun kesunyian itu pecah ketika sebuah tawa meledak dari keempat sosok _Maou_ yang menjadi pemimpin bagi ras iblis.

Tawa mereka berempat kemudian diikuti oleh tawa bawahan mereka, semakin keras dan semakin keras, membuat medan pertempuran itu hanya diisikan oleh tawa para iblis. Kedua ras lain kini hanya bisa terdiam, termenung dalam ketidakpercayaan bahwasanya sosok yang paling mereka hormati sebagai penghuni dan mantan penghuni Surga telah tiada.

Banyak dari kedua ras itu yang bahkan menangis, yang terisak, yang berteriak karena kesedihan yang mereka rasakan. Begitu halnya dengan Gabriel, yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam keheningan. Namun apapun yang kini bergejolak dalam kepalanya tak lebih dari sebuah sampah, karena meskipun kesedihan telah berhasil menggoyahkan batinnya, masih ada sosok yang harus ia hubungi sekarang.

Ia aktifkan konversi sihir komunikasi, kemudian dia berbicara. "Onii-sama! Tuhan telah tiada!" Gabriel bukannya berteriak karena marah, dia hanya secara tidak sadar berteriak karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan apa yang ia miliki sekarang.

Medan perang itu terus saja terisi oleh tawa selama beberapa menit, sampai pada akhirnya salah satu _Maou_ memberikan sebuah perintah.

"SEMUANYA! INI ADALAH KESEMPATAN YANG KITA MILIKI, KEMENANGAN ADALAH MILIK BANGSA KITA!"

Semua prajurit menyahut lantang, membuat senyum di bibir _Maou_ itu kian berkembang.

"SERANG!"

Tak sampai maju dua meter, semua bangsa iblis langsung saja berhenti melaju saat mereka mendengar suara lonceng yang entah kenapa kini menggema di medan peperangan tersebut. Bahkan para _Maou_ juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang kini mereka dengar.

Suara dentingan lonceng gereja itu semakin lama semakin keras terdengar, membuat suasana di medan pertempuran itu semakin dibuat gelisah. Seperti sebuah tanda dari karma atas tiadanya Sang Pencipta, mengiringi setiap doa pada-Nya.

Tapi entah kenapa Gabriel sangat merasa akrab dengan suara lonceng ini, membawa kehangatan, membawa ketenangan saat dirinya sedang merasa hancur berantakan. Semua itu kemudian terbukti, dimana disaat pasukan yang harus ia pimpin kini terbelah menjadi dua barisan, memberi jalan pada sosok yang paling ia sayang, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan, sosok yang selalu bisa ia andalkan, dan sosok yang paling... ia cintai.

"Onii-sama..." bibir itu kian merekah saat kedua mata dengan iris merah menatapnya datar, namun dari tatapan itu selalu terbesit sebuah rasa sayang yang amat sangat besar.

Gabriel tanpa ragu menyambut sebuah uluran tangan, dia kemudian berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman dan air mata yang mengalir. _"Mou~,_ kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

Azriel yang tak kuasa lagi melihat air mata itu segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, namun sebelum kembali melangkah dia terlebih dahulu berkata, "Maaf."

Malaikat yang memiliki surai putih itu kini sudah berada di depan semua jajaran malaikat, dia kini menatap ribuan makhluk dari dua ras yang berbeda.

" **Wahai para makhluk rendahan, sebagaimana aku adalah Tangan Kiri Tuhan, akulah yang akan memberi perintah!"** Azriel langsung merentangkan semua sayapnya yang tadi sayu, menunjukkan sebagaimana tingkatan kepada mereka supaya mereka sadar akan apa yang akan mereka hadapi. **"Akan aku beri dua pilihan sebelum aku menghukum siapa yang membangkang. Kalian pilih tunduk atau melawan?"**

Semua malaikat yang berada di belakang Azriel langsung memasang posisi hormat layaknya ksatria. Begitu halnya dengan kaum malaikat jatuh yang dengan satu perintah dari Azazel, mereka meniru apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh para malaikat.

Tatapan datar yang sebenarnya penuh akan hasrat amarah itu kemudian tertuju pada satu koloni kaum yang masih tetap berdiri tegak, membuat kedua mata merah itu terpicing. **"Iblis?"**

Salah seorang _Maou_ yang memiliki nama belakang Leviathan mendecih, "MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU, BERANI MENYURUH-NYURUH KAMI?!" dan pada detik itu juga, dia merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh di belakang tubuhnya. Dan saat dia memutar kepalanya untuk melirik, dia hanya bisa menemukan sepasang mata merah yang menyala bagai api Neraka.

"Memangnya kaupikir siapa aku?"

Denan satu tebasan singkat, kepala iblis itu langsung terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ketiga rekannya yang sama-sama menjadi _Maou_ langsung mengarahkan tatapan bengis mereka ke arah malaikat yang dengan sangat mudah memenggal kepala teman mereka itu, ketiga raja iblis sama-sama menggeram murka, sebelum pada akhirnya mulut mereka melontarkan cacian.

"BRENGSEK!"

"SIALAN!"

"BIADAP!"

Mereka pada dasarnya sudah siap melenyapkan satu malaikat itu, namun apapun yang kini mereka lakukan hanya berujung kesia-siaan saat mereka menyadari kalau ada yang salah dengan tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba saja membatu di tempat.

"A-Ada apa ini?!" Raja iblis yang memiliki nama belakang Lucifer melihat tubuhnya sendiri, sebelum pada akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya kembali untuk melihat malaikat yang menjadi targetnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, brengsek?!"

Azriel terdiam. Dia hanya menatap datar sang _Maou_ beberapa saat lebih ekstra, sebelum pada akhirnya mendekatinya. "Yang brengsek di sini itu adalah kau, makhluk menjijikkan yang menertawakan kepergian Tuhan setelah Dia mengorbankan apa yang Dia miliki untuk menyelamatkan kalian dari keganasan dua Naga Surgawi." Jeda sejenak, "SEHARUSNYA KAU SADAR!"

Satu pedang langsung menembus tulang tengkorak sang _Maou_ tanpa ampun, membuat semua yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa memasang tatapan ketidakpercayaan.

Azriel mencabut satu pedang dari tiga pedang yang tersisa, kemudian dia melirik dua sisa pemimpin kaum iblis yang kini sudah kehilangan warna tubuh mereka. "Kalian adalah adalah pelopor terjadinya peperangan ini. Kalian membuat kerusuhan dengan kaum malaikat jatuh yang sebenarnya tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada kalian. Kalian dengan sengaja membunuh salah seorang malaikat untuk memancing amarah para penghuni Surga. Kalian adalah penyebab perang yang pada akhirnya membuat Tuhan tiada." Azriel kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan kedua _Maou_ yang tersisa, "DAN KARENA KALIANLAH AKU MURKA!"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Apapun yang terjadi, Azriel adalah seorang malaikat yang tak seperti malaikat lainnya. Dimana jika biasanya malaikat harus menyembunyikan ekspresi negatifnya dalam senyum kepalsuan, dan Azriel tak harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu.

Lalu, darimana Azriel tahu kalau dua Naga Surgawi datang ke medan pertempuran tersebut sedangkan ia masih berada di Bumi? Jawabannya mudah, dia melihat dari ingatan Gabriel saat dia memberikan uluran tangan pada gadis malaikat itu.

Satu chap lagi pada Arc I ini akan selesai, kemudian dua chapter depan sudah akan memasuki Arc II.

Apakah yang akan dibahas pada Arc kedua?

Temukan jawabannya di hati Dedek Airi :v Lolz.

Akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	8. Chapter 8

Azriel kini terpaku melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri dari pantulan air danau. Selepas peperangan terjadi, dia terus melakukan hal itu hingga lebih dari tiga jam, tak menyadari kalau Gabriel sedari tadi memandang malaikat itu dengan khawatir dari kejauhan.

Gabriel tak sedikitpun mengira kalau malaikat yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Onii-sama' itu akan bisa tertekan sampai pada titik ini, padahal Gabriel pikir kejadian semacam ini sudah pernah Azriel perhitungkan pada waktu-waktu lalu, namun ternyata dirinya salah besar.

Ya, memang kejadian seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa diduga oleh siapapun, karena datangnya dua Naga Surgawi di dimensi itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang amat sangat kebetulan. Terlebih lagi, yang lebih buruknya adalah karena kedua Naga itu sedang saling bertarung.

Gabriel ingat betul bagaimana Tuhan mengerahkan seluruh energinya untuk membuat kedua Naga itu terdiam dan kemudian mengutuk mereka menjadi sebuah benda yang disebut sebagai _Sacred Gear_.

Namun selepas dari itu, Gabriel tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana raut wajah Kakaknya yang bernama Azriel itu saat menghabisi empat _Maou_ dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua menit. Dia bersumpah, tatapan serta ekspresi yang terpancar saat itu melebihi keseraman dari sosok setan paling menakutkan sekalipun.

Dan kalau menilik lebih dalam, sosok yang paling pantas disebut sebagai _Maou_ adalah Kakaknya sendiri.

Tapi walaupun demikian, Azriel tetaplah malaikat terkuat dengan hati yang suci.

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc I: Civil War of Three Faction)  
(Final)**

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Gabriel? Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang."

Azriel merasa kalau apapun yang ia ucapkan tidak akan berpengaruh kepada gadis malaikat yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, dan kemudian semua itu terbukti, karena pada saat dia menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik, gadis malaikat itu masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

Saat ia kembalikan arah tatapannya ke danau, dua tangan dengan tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dan kemudian melingkari lehernya dengan sangat pelan. Sebuah dekapan hangat ia rasakan pada permukaan punggungnya yang lebar saat Gabriel kini benar-benar memeluknya dari belakang, Azriel juga dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Gabriel saat gadis malaikat itu menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuknya.

Kedua malaikat dengan gender yang berbeda itu tetap terdiam dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit, sebelum pada akhirnya Gabriel menarik lagi kepalanya dari tengkuk malaikat bersurai putih itu. "Onii-sama, tolong hentikan kesedihanmu ini, aku mohon."

Apapun yang dirasakan Gabriel setelah itu, hanyalah sebuah kekecewaan saat dengan perlahan malaikat yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu melepaskan kalungan kedua tangannya. Namun saat Azriel berbalik, Gabriel hanya bisa terperangah kala malaikat itu melemparkan senyum kepadanya.

"Air mataku sudah tidak akan bisa keluar lagi untuk menangisi hal seperti ini," dengan iseng, Azriel mengacak puncak kepala malaikat yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya itu, "Dan itu semua berkat kau, Gabriel."

Gabriel menunduk dan tersipu malu, "Terima kasih."

Wajah dengan rona itu dapat membuat senyum Azriel bertahan beberapa detik lebih ekstra, sebelum pada akhirnya semua ekspresi di raut wajahnya kembali seperti tembok porselen, bahkan tangannya pun sudah terlepas dari kepala penuh rambut pirang itu. "Aku hanya bisa terheran melihat sifatmu yang seperti ini, terkadang kau bisa sangat manja seperti anak kecil, terkadang kau juga bisa sangat bijak dan kalem seperti sudah menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Sebenarnya sifatmu yang asli itu yang mana?"

Dengan memasang sebuah tatapan polos, Gabriel tersenyum sembari memiringkan kepalanya. "Tergantung."

Dan pada akhirnya Azriel hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **[...]**

"Sirzechs-sama...!"

Meskipun terlihat sebuah momen kebahagiaan di depannya, malaikat bersurai putih yang menyandang posisi sebagai Tangan Kiri Tuhan itu sama sekali tak menampakkan sebuah senyuman, bahkan pancaran matanyapun sama.

Sedangkan di samping kanannya, Gabriel yang pada dasarnya gampang sekali emosional, kini sudah terhanyut dan terombang-ambing di lautan penuh cinta dua makhluk yang memiliki spesies berbeda dari dirinya. Melihat hal itu, ingin rasanya Azriel mendengus, namun suara panggilan Sirzechs yang tertuju padanya membuatnya menoleh.

"Azriel-sama, terima kasih sudah bersedia menjaga Grayfia selama ini." Sirzechs dengan tiba-tiba menyentuh perut Grayfia dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Dan tentunya juga, momongan saya."

"Yah, itu bukan sebuah masalah, terlebih lagi dia tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar itu, namun dua detik kemudian senyum itu menghilang dari paras tampannya. "Azriel-sama, saya harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada Anda." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sirzechs melanjutkan, "Perang masih akan terus berlanjut."

Wajah datar Azriel mengeras kala kedua alisnya bertautan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan setelah beberapa jam perang antar tiga fraksi selesai, kaum iblis kembali dibuat goyah saat golongan _pro Satan_ masih belum terima dengan terbunuhnya para _Maou_. Namun dewan yang berpihak pada _anti Satan_ menolak mentah-mentah usulan untuk menyerang koloni malaikat jatuh. Dan dewan yang berpihak dilain sisi, menyutujui usulan tersebut."

"Dan perang yang kau maksudkan kali ini adalah perang antar saudara, begitu?"

Sirzechs mengangguk. "Benar sekali. Namun untuk masalah kali ini, saya akan memenangkan perang ini dengan usaha para _anti Satan_ yang dimana saya termasuk di dalamnya. Dan saya tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak lebih dari ini."

"Yah, itu terserah padamu. Karena selama mereka tidak mengusik pihak luar, maka aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah itu." Azriel membuang nafas, "Kelakuan para setan dari dulu tetap saja sama."

Sirzechs hanya bisa menanggapi ucapan itu dengan sebuah kekehan gugup.

"Anu, Azriel-sama..."

Perhatian Azriel teralihkan pada Grayfia yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan kepala tertunduk, dan Gabriel merasakan sebuah firasat ketidakberesan dalam hal ini.

"Apa ada yang kauinginkan, Grayfia?" tanya Azriel.

Grayfia mendongak, kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena Anda sudah bersedia melindungi dan merawat saya," Grayfia menunduk lagi, "Dan..."

Cupp!

"...Ini adalah balasan untuk yang waktu itu."

Sirzechs dan Gabriel kini sudah sama-sama ternganga setelah dengan sangat jelas melihat kalau Grayfia mencium pipi kiri Azriel. Sementara malaikat yang memiliki gender laki-laki itu tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresi bak tembok porselen miliknya, dan hanya sebuah alis terangkat yang menjadi sebuah tanggapan tanya.

Grayfia kemudian kembali ke sisi kekasihnya, dia merangkul salah satu lengan Sirzechs yang kelihatannya sedang mengalami sebuah konslet berat pada otaknya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Azriel-sama."

Dan akhirnya kedua iblis itu pergi dengan sihir teleportasi, menyisahkan dua malaikat dengan perawakan dan jenis kelamin yang berbeda di kamar penginapan itu.

Azriel kemudian menoleh ke arah Gabriel saat dia merasakan sebuah aura negatif yang terpancar di sekeliling gadis malaikat itu, ingin Azriel menegur, namun Gabriel terlebih dahulu buka suara.

" **Onii-sama..."** gadis malaikat itu menggeram seperti monster yang sedang marah, dan tiba-tiba dia mendongak. "DASAR MALAIKAT MESUM!"

 **PLAKK!**

 _ **AND, CUT!~**_

.

A/N: YESS... akhirnya Arc I selesai juga, berkat imajinasi tiada batas ini saya berhasil.

Sebenernya radak kasihan sama Sirzechs yang kena tikung tepat di depan matanya hahahaha :v lolz. Hidup Azriel :"v 9 sang Lolicon Bijak :"v 9

Untuk sekedar promosi, jangan lupa membaca fic terbaru yang saya publish berbarengan Upnya fic ini. Fic tersebut memiliki judul [My New Papa is Lolicon?] yang pastinya akan menggugah setiap serat-serat sifat Lolicon yang anda punya :v Loli Epeliwell

Dan untuk selanjutnya, saya akan menghiatuskan fic ini sementara dan diganti dengan menggarap fic [Time Loop] agar Arc I juga bisa selesai seperti fic ini, dan setelah Arc I selesai, saya akan terlebih dahulu menggarap [Second Life: Story of Black Dragon Haku].

Oke, selama saya menggarap fic ini, saya telah merasakan sebuah ketidakpuasan dari pembaca sekalian yang protes tentang ketidakadaannya unsur [Naruto] dalam fic ini. Namun mungkin nanti anda akan tahu bagaimana kentalnya keterkaitan fic ini dengan fic yang memiliki judul [Second Life] lainnya.

Namun jika anda merasa tidak suka dengan fic ini, saya tidak melarang anda sekalian untuk menekan tombol _back_ masing-masing.

Sampai di sini saja, selamat membaca fic terbaru saya.

Dan akhir kata, Salam Lolicon.


	9. Chapter 9

Di pangkuan Azriel kini terdapat sebuah kepala berhiaskan mahkota perak yang tergerai panjang.

Sepasang mata yang tertutup tersebut dengan perlahan mulai menampakkan manik biru safir dengan pupil bundar ke abu-abuan yang dengan secara otomatis membuat lengkungan bibir malaikat terkuat terangkat.

Mata dengan manik safir itu beberapa kali berkedip perlahan, kemudian bibir mungil itu terbuka. "Onii-sama...?"

Senyuman Azriel kian melebar, "Selamat datang di dunia, adikku."

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc II: A Story of Shinigami and The Angel of Death)**

Sudah seminggu berselang pasca peperangan antar tiga kubu akhirat yang menewaskan Sang Pencipta serta empat raja iblis.

Permasalahan yang ada kini hanya menimpa kubu iblis yang dimana terjadi percekcokan antara fraksi _pro-satan_ dan _anti-satan._

Dan dalam seminggu terakhir ini, Azriel, sang selaku penghenti peperangan terbesar, masih berada di Surga untuk membantu Michael dalam mengatur apapun yang diperlukan.

Dari kepenatan yang membuat kepalanya hampir meledak karena depresi ringan, Raphael kemudian mendatanginya dan memberi kabar bahwa adiknya akan terbangun.

...kejadian itu terjadi hari ini.

"Onii-sama...?" Dengan lemah, tubuh telanjang berukuran kecil itu bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya, kedua matanya yang masih sayu memandang sekeliling ruangan yang dimana terdapat beberapa sosok yang tak sedikitpun ia kenal.

Sosok gadis kecil berambut putih itu kemudian menoleh lagi ke arah Azriel, "Onii-sama?"

Azriel masih tetap tersenyum, dan kini kian melebar. "Namamu sekarang adalah Shini, bagaimana?"

Bibir mungil dari Shini melengkung senang, dan matanya melebar. "Umh!"

 **[...]**

Setelah memperkenalkan beberapa malaikat yang dekat dengan dirinya, serta membuatkan baju dari sihir ciptaannya, Azriel kini mengajak adiknya untuk menyusuri Surga.

...Tak menyadari bahwa Gabriel sedari tadi terus saja merengut di belakangnya.

"Kenapa Onii-sama tidak sedikitpun memperhatikanku sih?! Apa yang kurang dari aku coba?!"

Michael yang mendampingi Gabriel hanya bisa terkekeh canggung, "Jangan begitu, kau tahu kalau Onii-sama sudah sangat menanti hal ini? Dan bahkan ia rela menanti ratusan tahun hanya demi seorang adik, memangnya ada kakak yang tidak sayang sama adiknya?"

Wajah Gabriel semakin tertekuk, "Phuu~! Tapi aku ini juga adiknya!"

Michael tersenyum. "Tapi kamu gak Loli." (Lolz :v)

Gabriel hanya bisa melongo.

...

...

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa cocok dengan pakaian itu?"

Sembari tersenyum, Shini mengangguk. "Uhm! Sangat halus dan sejuk."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Azriel tersenyum. "Baiklah, waktunya untuk mencarikan senjata untukmu."

Shini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Senjata? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk keperluanmu," Azriel mengelus kepala penuh rambut keperakan itu, "Mungkin memang kau baru lahir, tapi kau harus tahu apa yang akan menjadi tugasmu nanti."

"Tugas?"

Azriel mengangguk. "Nanti saja aku beritahu, sekarang kita pergi dan melihat apa jenis senjata kesukaanmu."

...

...

Entah sudah berapa jam untuk hari ini senyuman Azriel tak sedikitpun luntur dari wajahnya, apalagi jika melihat adiknya yang kini sedang terpana melihat ribuan senjata dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna.

"Ayo masuk, dan pilihlah yang kau suka."

Mereka berduapun memasuki tempat yang kini penjaganya sedang sibuk mengoles pedang keemasan yang entah apa namanya, melihat hal ini Azriel hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang malaikat bergender perempuan itu lekat-lekat, namun usahanya tak sedikitpun berhasil.

"Woi,"

Panggilannya tak sedikitpun direspon, malaikat itu malah berdendang tak jelas.

"Woi."

Panggilan keduapun juga tak direspon, hal ini membuat satu alis Azriel berkedut beberapa kali, dia sudah hilang kesabaran.

"SARIEL!"

Malaikat dengan rambut kebiruan itu terlonjak saking kagetnya, dan bahkan pedang yang ia pegang sampai terlempar ke atas kepala Azriel.

"Azriel-sama, awas!"

Yang diperingatkan hanya melirik sedikit sebentar, sebelum salah satu tangannya menangkap sisi tajam pedang tersebut dan kemudian meremasnya sampai patah menjadi dua bagian.

Sariel hanya bisa ternganga melihat pecahan pedang yang kini tergeletak menyedihkan di bawah kaki Azriel, kemudian pandangan malaikat perempuan itu kembali kepada tersangka yang mematahkan pedang tersebut. "A-A... I-Itukan _furious sword._ " Dengan sedikit gemetar Sariel menunjuk pedang yang patah itu, namun Azriel tak sedikitpun peduli dengan itu.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Sariel menghela nafas, "Terserah saja." Tatapan malaikat perempuan itu kembali ke arah Azriel, kemudian pindah ke Shini, kemudian pindah lagi. "Oh, kau mau mencarikan senjata untuk dia?"

"Tentu saja," Azriel kemudian duduk di tempat yang disediakan, "Aku sudah tidak berniat mencari senjata lagi jika... tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi."

Sariel terdiam menatap wajah ragu Azriel, setelah beberapa saat dia membuka mulut. "Jika ada yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, katakanlah. Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin, kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

Kali ini Azriel yang terdiam menatap malaikat perempuan itu, "Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang mau aku pinta padamu."

Sariel kemudian mendekat saat Azriel menyuruhnya demikian, dan kedua malaikat berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut saling berbisik.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"APA?! KAU SUDAH GILA MENYURUHKU MEMBUAT ITU?!" Setelah berteriak, kedua tangan Sariel kini sudah menempel di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Dan kemudian dia mendengus, "Aku memang seorang malaikat yang membuat senjata, tapi mustahil bagiku untuk membuatkan senjata yang selalu bisa menembus kulit naga."

Azriel terdiam sejenak, "Kau 'kan belum mencobanya, siapa tahu saja nanti ada keajaiban yang terjadi."

"Dan keajaiban itu adalah ke-ga-ga-lan! Bahkan pandai besi terbaikpun pasti akan menolak permintaanmu meski kau membayar dengan segudang uang sekalipun." Sariel menghela nafas, "Coba pikir baik-baik, jika memang ada senjata seperti itu di dunia ini, maka kenapa tidak kau coba saja untuk mencarinya? Dan lagi, memangnya untuk apa kau mencari senjata pembunuh naga? Bukannya seharusnya kau ini sudah bisa mengalahkan seekor naga sendirian? Bukankah kekuatanmu hampir sebanding dengan Tuhan? Apa julukan itu hanya omong kosong belaka?"

"Tapi kau tak tahu apa yang harus aku hadapi nanti, bahkan mungkin Tuhan bisa terbunuh oleh mereka."

Malaikat dengan rambut biru itu terdiam dengab mata yang melebar, setelah beberapa detik akhirnya wajah itu teralihkan ke arah lain. "Maaf, mungkin aku tadi terlalu menyombongkan diri."

Azriel membuang nafas, "Sudahlah, cepat bantu adikku memilihkan senjata yang ia sukai."

"Ap-Apa?!" Sariel kembali menatap Azriel terkejut, kemudian dia menuding Shini yang memasang wajah polos. "Dia adikmu?!"

Tatapan Azriel berubah bosan, "Tentu saja, kaupikir siapa lagi? Kau sendiri pasti tahu jika seseorang itu tidak spesial untukku, maka aku pasti tidak akan mengajaknya ke sini bukan?"

Sariel kemudian menatap Shini lebih lekat, kemudian menatap Azriel kembali. "Kenapa imutnya berbeda?"

"Cepat pergi."

Sariel tertawa gugup, "Hehehe, iya-iya..." Malaikat yang memiliki rambut kebiruan itu memegang salah satu tangan Shini, tapi sebelum dia pergi ke dalam dia terlebih dahulu menoleh ke arah Azriel. "Ini memang belum pasti, tapi... Kudengar ada rumor bahwa Athena sedang mencarimu, entah ada perlu apa, jadi berhati-hatilah jika bertemu dia."

Azriel terdiam menatap Sariel yang kini sudah mengajak adiknya ke dalam, sebelum pada akhirnya dia berpaling dan mendecih. "Athena."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

A/N: Yah, berjumpa lagi dengan saya yang tamvan ini, bertujuan untuk mengisi kekosongan hati suci kalian dengan yang Loli-Loli :v Lolz.

Sebenarnya masih dalam masa hiatus, tapi kalau fic ini mungkin masih bisa diusahain UP tiap minggu, yah karena fic ini memang tergolong pendek sih jumlah katanya hahaha.

Oke, dia Arc kedua ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _line story of DxD,_ jadi ya... Seratus persen ngarang.

Tapi jangan khawatir, karakter DxD pasti bakalan muncul.

Karakter dari NARUTO?

Sebelum zaman jadi modern, karakter dari NARUTO tidak akan muncul.

Yah, kalau kalian para pembaca tidak suka hal yang berbau ngarang sih gak masalah, saya sebagai orang sibuk tidak memkasa untuk membaca cerita ini.

Sekian dan Salam Lolicon.


	10. Chapter 10

Tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan adiknya yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan sabit yang dipilihnya dengan asal, malaikat bersurai putih yang telah berhasil menghentikan peperangan besar antar tiga kubu akhirat, kini sedang duduk terpaku di sebuah kursi bersama salah seorang malaikat yang ia kenal dekat sejak beratus tahun silam.

Satu hembusan kecil menghentikan kegiatan berpikirnya yang sudah terjadi sejak belasan menit tadi, membuat perhatian dari malaikat perempuan di sampingnya akhirnya teralih. Satu alis dari malaikat berambut biru itu terangkat, yang secara tidak langsung dia meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi, rumor itu sudah tersebar luas?"

Malaikat perempuan yang masih melihat lawan bicaranya itu mengangkat bahu, "Tentu saja. Jika malaikat yang tak sering bersosialisasi sepertiku saja sampai mengetahuinya, maka berarti berita itu bisa menjadi benar."

Malaikat dengan perawakan tampan itu mendesah sejenak, kemudian dia menoleh. "Bisakah kau membantuku, lagi?"

Malaikat dengan rambut biru yang bernama Sariel itu mencubit dagu, pandangannya kini menengadah ke arah lain. "Hm... biar aku pikirkan dulu, aku harus memprioritaskan masalahmu ini atau pedang pesananmu terlebih dahulu?"

Mendengar gumaman yang memang sengaja dikeraskan itu, Aziel yang memang tak memiliki ekspresi berlebihan hanya membalas godaan itu dengan wajah yang datar. "Kau harus memprioritaskan keduanya."

Sariel yang kaget sontak menoleh, "Apa!? Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu sangat mustahil!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Kau hanya harus membantuku sekaligus membuat pedang yang kumaksud, mudah 'kan?"

"Memang mudah jika hanya berbicara, tapi –"

Masih dalam perseteruan yang tak berbobot, tak jauh dari lokasi kedua malaikat yang sedang cekcok verbal itu ada dua malaikat lain yang sedang melihat mereka. Yang satunya hanya melirik datar sosok di sampingnya, sedangkan yang dilirik tak sedikitpun menggubris dan terus saja menggigit kesepuluh jarinya dengan ganas, dan tak lupa memasang ekspresi sangar di wajahnya.

"Michael-niisama, sebenarnya siapa sih malaikat berambut biru yang kegatelan itu!? Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Onii-sama kesayanganku!"

Ditanya seperti itu, akhirnya Michael mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Oh, dia itu namanya Sariel, salah satu malaikat khusus yang bertugas untuk membuat senjata. Dan kalau tidak salah, dia pernah membantu Onii-sama dulu sekali. Namun entah dalam urusan apa."

"Grrr..."

Mendengar kalau Gabriel sudah mulai menggeram seperti kucing pemarah, Michael hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

 **[Second Life: Azriel]**

 **Disclaime: I don't own anything**

 **Warning: Just Spin-off, Just Fiction (not real), not for education, Short Fic, Violence, OC (Main Chara).**

 **Summary:** Membahas tentang kehidupan satu-satunya Malaikat yang paling disegani di Surga. Sejarah dimana ia memulai perjalanan dari awal ia membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas, sampai ia hidup untuk sekarang ini.

 **Azriel Present**

 **[...]**

 **(Arc II: Problem with God of Nordic)**

Saat masih bersitegang dengan Sariel, Azriel terpaksa berhenti bercekcok lagi tatkala seorang malaikat bersayap empat datang menghampirinya. Malaikat yang datang itu memberi hormat sebelum pada akhirnya memberikan sebuah bola kristal putih yang Azriel ketahui sebagai projektil sihir komunikasi.

Setelah mengambil bola tersebut dan mengijinkan malaikat itu pergi, Azriel mengalirkan sedikit energi sihirnya untuk menyambung kembali jalur komunikasi yang terjeda itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa wajah yang tergambar di bola kristal itu adalah wajah dari sosok yang tak ingin Azriel lihat.

"Athena..."

Sosok di dalam kristal itu melambai dan tersenyum, "Yuhu~ Azriel-sama, lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik saja di Surga? Oh iya, selamat ya atas kemenanganmu memberhentikan perang kubu akhirat, mendengar hal itu aku jadi semakin mencintaimu."

"Onii-sama."

Ingin Azriel bertanya tentang maksud Athena menghubunginya tapi suara Gabriel yang memanggilnya seketika langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ditatapnya Gabriel yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya, dan dari sorot mata gadis malaikat itu dapat Azriel lihat rasa kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Onii-sama, boleh aku tahu siapa cewek _ganjen_ yang menghubungimu ini?"

Azriel terdiam sejenak, "Namanya Athena, dia salah satu dewa Nordic. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada." Gabriel berbalik dan kemudian berjalan pergi, "Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan dewa yang sudah berani merayu Onii-sama di depan mataku."

Azriel segera menyusul gadis malaikat itu dan menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang salah satu bahunya, "Berhenti, Gabriel. Jangan buat pertempuran yang sia-sia, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi? Tuhan sudah tiada, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi."

Keheningan melanda tempat itu selama beberapa menit sampai Gabriel berbalik lagi dan kemudian menicum bibir malaikat yang menghentikannya, semua sosok yang melihat itu langsung ternganga tak percaya, bahkan Shini yang polos bukan buatan sampai berbinar ketika melihat adegan dewasa tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Setelah tersenyum sedimikian rupa, gadis malaikat berambut pirang yang sudah membuat beberapa sosok melongo pergi dengan bersenandung ria.

Azriel hanya menatap datar kepergian Gabriel, tak lama kemudian dia membuang nafas.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa dibiarkan begitu saja, Onii-sama?" Michael bertanya saat dia sudah di dekat Azriel.

"Biarkan saja, masih lebih baik seperti ini dibandingkan dia pergi dan menyerang kastil Athena sendirian."

"Jika boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang pernah terjadi antara Onii-sama dan Athena ini?"

Sebelum Azriel menjelaskan lebih dalam, dia kembali mengalirkan energi sihir pada bola kristal yang dipegangnya untuk kembali mengkoneksikannya dengan Athena, dan saat sosok Athena kembali muncul Azriel bicara. "Besok lusa aku akan menemuimu." Bola kristal itu kemudian diremas sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Azriel mengajak Michael dan Shini untuk duduk berdekatan dengan Sariel, dan setelah itu Azriel mulai bercerita.

"Dulu, sangat dulu sekali, saat aku masih bertugas mencabut nyawa manusia dan pada waktu itu aku masih bekerja dengan Azazel, aku tidak sengaja berhadapan langsung dengan Athena yang sedang memimpin peperangan manusia melawan sekumpulan monster. Pada waktu itu aku menyamar sebagai manusia, namun aku dengan sengaja tidak menyembunyikan aura yang kumiliki sebagai seorang malaikat, sontak saja Athena merespon auraku, dan kebetulan aku juga tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok dewa di sana."

"Athena turun dari kuda perangnya, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan zirah dan senjata suci miliknya. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin, namun postur tubuhnya seperti sedang menyombongkan diri, dia kemudian bertanya; siapa kau? Dan tepat setelah itu aku menunjukkan jati diriku sebagai seorang malaikat, aku melepaskan semua kekang, karena aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan bertarung habis-habisan."

"Kami berdua pindah ke lokasi yang tidak berpenghuni, dan di sana kami menghancurkan segalanya. Di tengah pertarungan yang masih belum terlalu menguras tenagaku, datang satu sosok dewa lagi yang bernama Ares. Aku dikeroyok habis-habisan, tapi pada akhirnya aku menang, dengan mendapat luka gores di wajah dan satu sayap yang patah. Saat aku berniat melenyapkan mereka, datanglah empat sekutu mereka, Zeus, Odin, Hermes, dan Hercules."

"Waktu itu aku sudah bersiap untuk kehilangan beberapa sayapku, tapi mereka tidak menyerang dan hanya memperkenalkan diri. Setelah selesai Athena kemudian angkat bicara, dan tiba-tiba saja dia melamarku menjadi suaminya. Tepat saat itu Azazel datang dengan Sariel yang kebetulan berada di dekat tempat kejadian, tak buang waktu lagi aku langsung mencium Sariel untuk dijadikan sebuah bukti kebohongan bahwa aku sudah berpasangan dengannya."

Azriel melirik Sariel yang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara Michael kembali melongo dongo dengan muka bego.

Setelah beberapa saat, Michael berdehem. "Ehem, aku sudah mengerti ceritanya, lalu kenapa Athena kembali mencarimu, Onii-sama?"

Azriel menoleh. "Karena dia sudah pasti berhasil membongkar kebohongan yang kubuat."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **Note: di sini Azazel yang dimaksud masih menjadi seorang malaikat.**


End file.
